


Ragnarok

by The_New_Archangel



Series: The new Archangel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Gods, M/M, Monsters, Norsk | Norwegian, Ragnarok, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Resurrection, Trickster Loki, all the gods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_New_Archangel/pseuds/The_New_Archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone turns up at the bunker. who is she and why is she helping them. sam doesn`t think she is who she says she is. There are some problems in the North.</p><p>"She looked around the bunker, it didn’t look like she had imagined it but things never did. It looked like everything was finished the only thing missing was about to walk in that door. She silently walked over to the light switch and turned it off"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a Universe where mary wasn`t resurrected and sam wasn`t shot

[Her?]  
She looked around the bunker, it didn’t look like she had imagined it but things never did. It looked like everything was finished the only thing missing was about to walk in that door. She silently walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

 

[Sam]  
Sam walked up to the door first behind him were dean and Cas arguing about something.

“no way Cas, I don’t understand how you even could think that…”  
That was the last thing he heard before walking in the door to avoid getting dragged into the conversation.  
Something was of. Have you ever walked into your room and just known without being able to pinpoint what? 

“Dean, Cas” 

He yelled behind him and drew his weapon. The demon killing knife wouldn’t do him anything good. This thing got into the bunker without getting let in. the only thing that had ever managed that was the darkness and she was in heaven with chuck.  
He walked slowly in trying to not make a sound something that was pointless since the sound of the door must have warned the person inn there. 

The light switch was only a few steps away when the lights flickered on with a distinct snap that he hadn’t heard for years.  
No. not that. He hadn’t had any hallucinations for years. This couldn’t start again. But he wasn’t alive so it couldn’t be anything else.  
The light flickered a few more times. A figure was sitting on the map table and a bed in the corner with the outline of a sleeping person under a mountain of blankets.

“Thank Chuck you got back I thought you never would return”said a voice in a British accent. 

The voice belonged to the figure on the table. It was a young female with dirty blond hair in a braid dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket. She looked young like she still should be in school. 

Dean and Cas ran up behind him and looked at the figure that was perched on the table.

“Oh, look more people to join the party. Hi Dean, Cas how`s your day?”

“who the fuck are you” Dean replied 

Good idea Dean piss of the thing that got into the bunker.  
Cas took a step and positioned himself between Dean and the new thing letting his angel blade fall into his hand.

“Angry Dean?” she asked in a mocking tone.

“I just don’t like monsters breaking into my home” he replied face red from anger.

“I don’t either I’ll tell YOU if I see any of them lurking around” she replied with a smug grin on her face.  
There was some movement in the pile of blankets like someone was waking up. The female walked over to the bed and looked down at it.

“Hey boys you might want to come over here and help getting revived makes you feel like shit and I don’t think she trusts me” two seconds after the last words were uttered a red head poked out of the pile. Charlie.  
Sam with Dean and Cas right behind him ran down the stairs and over to the bed. 

“Get away from her” Dean yelled. 

“Have to love you Americans you are always so nice” she stepped back but only a meter 

“Charlie are you all right?” he said looking concerned down at her.

“she`s going to have a horrible headache but considering she was dead a few hours ago I think she can handle it”

Dean turned around to face her “what are you”

“A friend, and I would advise you to lower the volume of your voice. I don’t like to wake up getting yelled at I don’t think she would”

A weak voice from the bed said “Guys what`s happening”

She walked past him and dean like they were invisible and bent down to be at face height with Charlie.

“You just got revived you had an unlucky run-in with some guy and now you are back. I know it’s weird and everything feels a little of. Look at the positive side of things”

“Positive?” the frown of Charlies face grew.

“Yep, they can count you as a Winchester now. You aren’t a Winchester If you don’t die and get resurrected at least once” 

She smiled at the last word like talking about dying was so funny.

“Soooooo……” she turned and was met by Dean holding an angel blade centimetres from her face.

“why are you here” he growled. 

“Dean, she helped Charlie”

“Yes because people that helps us are ALWAYS nice people”

 

“If you two have finished arguing I’m going to bed. Reviving people always makes me so tired. I`m going to be in the room with the carved wood door impossible to miss”  
She walked down the corridor.

“It’s Cam by the way”

She, Cam apparently disappeared around a corner.  
Now that Cam wasn’t there Dean dropped the angel blade and walked over to Charlie helping her up. Castiel was standing on the other side of the room clearly thinking about something. Sam just stood there frozen in place. 

“Why?” he asked out in the air

“why what?”  
Dean said turning away from Charlie. He was supporting her trying to hold her up. She looked like she was going to fall asleep again. It looked like he was going to walk after Cam. 

“why would she save Charlie. If she wanted to manipulate us, why would she resurrect someone. It would be so much simpler to save us.

“I don’t know. How would I know how monsters think? Wait you don’t trust her do you? Because we both know how well it goes when you trust monsters”

“no I don’t trust her but I don’t think we should label her as a monster just yet”  
He yelled the last part. Angry at Dean.

He turned and walked past dean not helping him with Charlie. He rushed down the corridor when he noticed the big wood carved door and stopped. It was a big tree. Yggdrasil the world tree from Norse mythology. The big snake midgardsormen and a wolf curled un at the bottom of the door most likely fenris and smaller carvings he couldn’t recognise. It was beautifully done and looked like it would have taken years to make. It looked so out of place in the hallway full of boring doors and the big lack of furniture.  
After standing there for a minute or so he heard Dean. He turned to see him carrying Charlie bridal style towards him.

“Sam open the door, wow what is that. Forget it help me place her in the guest bedroom” he said pointing at the door between Sam’s room and the carved door. Deans room was on another level of the bunker and he had no idea if Cas even had a room so why did everyone have to sleep right next to him.  
He opened the door for Dean and helped him find a blanket and a pillow.  
The next time they saw their visitor was the next morning in the kitchen. They were sitting there eating burgers. It was more like dean wolfing down burger after burger and Sam only eating the side salad. 

“Burgers, really? It`s like five in the morning.”

“it’s a good time for burgers all the time”

“Dean that isn’t a burger that is a heart attack on a plate”

“She has a point Dean”

She practically fell into one of the chairs.

“What are you looking at? How often do you revive people it really drains you”

Sam looked down at her. She looked terrible she had big bags under her eyes like she hadn’t slept for days. Her shoulders hung and it even looked like her skin got paler.

“Is Charlie fine. You should be glad she went to heaven if she went to hell it leaves marks. And sneaking someone out of heaven is simpler than dragging someone out of hell.”

“I know” dean said showing the hand mark.

“how?” Sam asked and turned to face her.

“You sneak in and drag the soul out “She answered tiredly.

“I don’t think it`s that simple for anyone to just walk into heaven” Dean jumped in.

“I`m not just anyone”

“get the others and I`ll explain”

A few minutes later everyone except Charlie were sitting in the kitchen. Charlie was still sleeping in a coma like state. Something you could expect after someone came back to life.  
Castiel and dean was sitting side by side with Sam on the end of the table.

“so here is the thing” Cam said looking Sam right in the eyes 

“I`m an archangel”

 

“you’re a what?” Dean said dropping his beer down on the table.

“I’m an archangel. A very tired one” she said laying her head on the table.

“You can`t be if you were an angel, I can not see your grace” Cas said leaning closer.  
She lifted her head a few centimetres of the table.

Snap 

“Does this help”

Three enormous gold and silver wings erupted from her back. The first pair looked like they were made of solid metal. On the arch of the upper wings was something that looked like armour.  
The lower ones looked more like feathers but still with a metal tint. They filled the whole kitchen  
There was a loud ripping sound from her jacket. They were shining in the white light of the kitchen lamps. But why could he see them. Why wasn’t his eyes burned out leaving only scorched sockets?

There came a croaking sound from Dean.

The wings folded to her back.

“Does that prove it to you?” she said ruffling her feathers. She looked even more tired than before.

“So who are you. We have met all the archangels and you aren’t them” Dean responding leaning forward trying not to look at her wings.

“I`m the fifth one I guess” she said shrugging.

“You guess?” he said a bit louder than he meant to.

“Yes, there might be others out there. I don’t know” She said switching her gaze to him.

“So you don’t know where the other archangels are or even if there are others” he said. 

“that’s about it” She said throwing her hands in the air.

“But if you are counting there are only three archangels. Mike is back in the cage and Luci is walking the earth and the others dead dead”

“why can we see your wings. Shouldn’t our eyes melt or something?”

“with any other angels wings yes. Lucky for you I`m not other angels”

“Why? Why are you different”

She rose from her chair. “Enough story time for today. I’m going to bed” She quickly left the room not looking back.

Dean turned to Cas who had stayed silent through the whole conversation.

“Cas what was that?” Castiel looked dean in the eyes and said.

“That Dean was an archangel”

Sam rose to and walked after Cam there was something about her that wasn’t right. Just something that was of. Something he couldn’t pinpoint.  
A voice rang down the corridors “why are you following me” Cam appeared out of a shadow that he hadn’t noticed before. 

“why are you lurking in the shadows”

“I’ve learned that lurking in shadows are a good way to stay alive” she said slipping past him walking towards her door.

“wait, you aren’t fully an archangel are you?” it just popped into his mind. He didn’t mean to say it out loud.  
Cam froze.

“What?”

“I said I don’t think you are fully an angel”

She turned to face him. Dragging her hands through her hair. Now he noticed that her wings were gone and it looked like any sign of ripping was gone from the jacket. 

“what makes you think that?”

“Cas couldn’t see your grace and you showed us your wings and we still have our eyes”  
She twirled her hair around her finger 

“And what makes you think that I can’t hide my grace and make a pair of fake wings?”  
Her voice was dripping with smugness.

“I don’t know just a gut feeling” It was just that and maybe he shouldn’t be challenging an archangel. 

“So what does your gut feeling tell you then?” she said leaning on a wall.

“I don’t know yet” he said looking away. 

“Have fun with your conspiracy theory” Without another word she walked through her door and left the room. 

Sam turned and went straight to the library. He picked out every book on angels he could find. There were a lot of them everything from angel representation through time to angelic weaponry. why did the bunker had these books anyway, he opened the first book. The hours slowly went by as he worked himself down the list of books. By the time the sun rose he hadn’t even gotten through half the pile.  
It was hopeless he hadn’t even found one clue that supported his theory. Not one piece, or scrap giving the smallest hint about something being of. The only thing he had was a gut feeling.  
What about the door it had to be involved somehow? Yggdrasil, the world tree from Norse mythology. Norse mythology….  
Oh no way.


	2. the horn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i would love if you left a comment about what you thought about this chapter

Norse mythology… no that couldn’t be possible. 

He was dead. He saw him die. But he didn’t did he. He just left and came back to see the burn marks there was never a body to confirm it. He had faked his death so many times why not a last time. But why would he be in another vessel and call himself cam. Maybe he didn’t remember maybe he lost his memories after the encounter with Lucifer. 

That would explain the door and why it didn’t fell right. Because she wasn’t who she said.  
How should he confront her? If his theory was right this was Gabriel and he didn’t want to be stuck in another time loop. He still flinched every time he heard heat of the moment. When dean started to play it to frustrate him when he figured that out.  
He hadn’t slept for what felt like ages. His head slowly fell down into the book and he dozed off.

The sound of a horn rung through the bunker. 

It was so loud that it woke Sam. The first thing he did was slamming his hands over his ears. The sound lasted for several minutes and left a ringing sound in his head. It felt like his ears was going to bleed. 

Dean and Cas came rushing down the corridor dressed in identical bathrobes. He pleased it in the use for later teasing folder. They looked just as confused as him.

 

“How did Charlie sleep through that.” Dean yelled. One second later he yelled again “what the fuck”

“I don’t know” he said back. It was more like a yell when it came out of his mouth. Trying to answer both questions. 

“It Looks to be an otherworldly horn sounding” Cas said looking at him.

“Why would that happen” den turned to Cas and looked him in the eyes. He should leave before the eye sex started or took it further. 

Cam came rushing down the corridor dressed in shorts and her shirt inside out. Her hair wasn’t in her usual pony tail but was replaced with a horrible case bedhead.

She had a dagger in one hand. It wasn’t the normal angel blade, not even an archangel blade. The dagger had a wolf head at the hilt. The figure looked to be silver with a blue stone as its eye. Its teeth were made of some sort of black stone. The hilt was made of white wood with carvings of runes on it. The blade had a silver shine with a long gold stripe in the middle of it.  
She was breathing heavy and answered

“That was the Gjallarhorn”

“the Gallahorn?” Dean said struggling with pronouncing it.

“No the GJALLARHORN. It signifies the start of Ragnarok”

“Ohno” both he and Cas breathed out.

Dean just looked puzzled like he didn’t know the importance of that word.

“no way” he breathed out again. Cas even looked scared for a person that almost never showed emotions.

“Yes way” she said her look was a blend of fear and anger.

“Can someone tell me why everyone looks so scared”

Cas turned to Dean and looked him in the eye “Cam just told us that the world as we know it is going to end. That is what Ragnarok is, the Norse apocalypse” Cas looked away and sunk into a chair.

“Faens ,jævla, dritt, hvorfor alltid meg” (Translation … swear, swear, swear. Why always me) Cam fell into one of the other chairs.

“What?” dean said not understanding the string of words leaving her mouth.

“That was Norwegian Dean. And I do not want to translate it” Cas placed her head on the table.

“Norwegian?” he said turning to face her.

“Yes you know the Scandinavian language. Not everyone gets to be American and only learn one language”

“That wasn’t what I meant I know what Norwegian is I just think it’s weird that it`s the Norse apocalypse and you are swearing in Norwegian”

“I can swear in the language I want. Do you want an explanation of what’s happening or what?” All three of them nodded.

“Ok, here it is. Ragnarok is the Norse Apocalypse a war between the giants and the gods. It starts with a few things. First Heimdall blows the horn. It’s like a warning call heard by both åsgardians and people in Midgard that is earth by the way. After that a lot of bad things is going to happen and that`s the things that has to be stopped. That won’t happen for a while. If it isn’t stopped all the åsgardian gods and all the humans except two will be wiped out. If not stopped, we have around half a year left” she just dropped that bomb and looked around to find faces frozen in fear. 

“Don’t worry it`s going to be ok, e maybe, e hopefully” She smiled but it was so fake that he thought even Cas could pick it up.  
He had heard that manner of speaking before and it only fuelled his theory. That with the fact that it was Norse gods involved made him almost sure. Now that door made more sense. 

“Not like you guys can do anything. A wingless angel and two and a half hunters. You guys are human” she rose and walked out.  
She had to be him. She even looked like him. They were about the same height and even had the same hair colour. But why didn’t she tell them, was she scared that they would kill her if she showed herself. 

He turned right before he followed her to see dean holding Cas`s hand. He didn’t comment on it if was something there he was happy for them.

He turned and followed down the corridor. It was silent. Normally you could hear footsteps in these hallways but now it was silent as death. After the revelation of the fact that the world might only have a few months’ left. Since god and the darkness left for a part of heaven they wouldn’t help. Cam said that all the gods would die and only a few humans would be left.

“You know your tendency to follow people creepily is worrying” 

He had been so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that he was standing outside the carved door. Today it was open and looking in he saw something that looked like an hotel sweet. It was much bigger on the inside with a big TV, bookshelf’s filled with books and small knickknacks ,weapons was staked around the room. 

Something grey tackled him to the ground. It was enormous and he was about to stab it.

“Ulv stop, kom deg av han” she yelled (wolf. his name stop, get of him)

The thing moved of him on later inspection it was a wolf. The big grey thing moved over to Cam where he nudged her leg.

“Sorry for that, he doesn’t get a lot of visitors. There is a reason for me keeping this thing closed” she walked over and patted the door the wolf tailing her.

“I thought Dean wouldn’t like the idea of a wolf roaming the bunker” she said petting the things head. 

“He is normally nice; he wouldn’t hurt a soul if he wasn’t ordered. He normally follows me into battel” She patted the thing again. It showed its teeth and smiled.

“Do you want to come in?” she lifted one eyebrow as if it was a challenge.

“Yes, sure” he walked inn and moved in a big circle to avoid the wolf. He always wanted a dog but a wolf was a bit extreme for him.  
Looking around the room and noticed a thin black cat perched on the bed. Its eyes were shining an unnatural green colour.

“So now that you have met both Ulv and Echo what do you want”

“what?” he said.

“People normally don’t follow others if they don’t want to talk about something” she jumped down in the sofa where Ulv shortly followed curling beside her. Now he noticed that its eyes were shining green too.

“Why is their eyes shining green” he said trying to change the topic because now he felt awkward.

“No it wasn’t that. Tell me the truth” At those last words her eyes glowed green and he felt compelled to tell the truth.  
“I don’t think you are who you say you are” it just slipped through his mouth. He didn’t want to say it, it just happened. She didn’t look angry not even surprised just a mix of tired and irritation. 

“Yes, yes I know that but what?” she said her eyes not glowing this time. Why did they sine green they should glow blue if she used her angel power.

“I think you are him”

“Who” she was grinning devilishly 

“Gabriel"


	3. we are getting you back

She bent over and laughed at the top of her lungs.  
It wasn’t a fake laugh. It looked like she couldn’t breathe. Her eyes were watering.

“Oh my heavens. It’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. I’m dead” Ulv jumped of the sofa and curled up on the bed with Echo.

“Me him, haahahahah. Sorry you meant it didn’t you. I`M so sorry I know you thought something was wrong but this is comic gold” Ulv looked angrily at him.

“But no I’m not him. You were close though I’m cam daughter of Loki.”

“You are his daughter” he was puzzled but it made sense all the clues would fit that explanation. 

“That explains your second question to. My eyes can glow green if I use pagan magic. My animals’ eyes glow because they have become immortal by the help of magic” he couldn’t speak his brain slowly processing the information.

“Are you Ok” she said walking over.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” she didn’t have a reason. With his Gabriel theory he had a reason for her too keep that secret. 

“I didn’t because I thought that you guys wouldn’t trust the daughter of the god of tricks” she said bowing her head.

“Anyway my heritage is one of the reasons I’m here. Before I learned of the apocalypse I came here to befriend you and then ask for your help resurrecting Gabriel” she said smiling.

“There is a spell that can speed up his pagan resurrection and then I can give him the boost to get him back enough to heal back to himself again” she rushed through that last sentence.

“Pagan resurrection” he said. What was she talking about?

“Yes I just call it that gods get resurrected over time if they aren’t killed in a prophesised way and sometimes they bounce back from that to. It can take everything from years to over a hundred years. The more important god the faster the god or goddess gets back.”

“so what you are saying is that you want our help to resurrect Gabriel?” he said dragging his hands through his hair. Would it be right to bring him back, he had been a pain in the ass for so long. But he had saved their lives from Lucifer. He was a good guy in the end.

“Why do you need us” why would she. She was this all powerful creature and they were just human. 

“I need the blood of a human that his magic has affected. I have to emphasise the word Human. You two are the humans that has been in the most contact with his magic so I need your help” Echo jumped of the bead and into her arms.

“After that I’m going to make him help me stop ragnarok. Now go and talk to Dean I’m not going to poke that hornets’ nest” he was pushed out of the room and the door was slammed behind him. He heard her yell something most likely to Ulv or Echo. He slowly walked towards the Deans room to talk to him.

When he came closer he heard loud moans from the room and turned on the spot. Maybe he could talk to Cam for a bit longer and ask her to wipe his memory. He literally rang back to her room. Running in and slamming the door behind him.

“Back already?” she said with a smirk.

“Yes I couldn’t listen to that” he said placing his head in his hands almost falling onto the sofa. He didn’t want that image in his head.

“That’s why every room is soundproofed in Our house. It’s a spell that makes it fully soundproof except if someone yells help then the spell disappears and it has to be set up again” he looked weird at her why did she know this. “What, I lived with Gabriel for my whole life you have to learn some tricks if you want to stay sane.”

“So why could we see your wings” this question had bugged him since he first saw them. 

“I think it’s a mix between the human part of me and the pagan part of me” She said this whilst moving her shoulders.

“I have an idea since you guys have the tendency of getting killed you need some better weapons” She walked over to the writing desk and fished out a long silver chain with a wolf`s head in made of some sort of black stone connected to it. “no” she said throwing git on the bed behind her. After that was a hair pin that looked like a white rose. Why she was searching her through her necklaces and pins. Next was a bracelet made of bronze it was just a thin ring just big enough to house a stone about the size of a nail.  
She threw the bracelet at him. “Catch” He caught it in the air and stared at it. 

“What do you want me to do with this?” he looked up at her. She smirked at him.

“Put it on” he looked at it, it was too small. When he tried to put it on it widened just enough to fit his hand. It slipped comfortably onto his wrist 

“Thanks but what am I meant to do with it” She looked weirdly at him. Seconds later the revelation dawned on her. 

“ Oh ye, sorry you have never used one of those before. Come over here” She waved him towards her. He walked up and gave her the bracelet. She made a knife out of nothing. 

“Hold out your hand” He trusted her he shouldn’t but he did. He held out his hand and she dragged the knife over the inside of his hand. She placed the bracelet in the blood that now started to fill his hand dripping onto the expensive carpet. She said some words in old Norse and her eyes glowed green for half a second.  
The blood was gone and the stone glowed .

“Now wear it” he slipped it on his right hand again.

“Think of any weapon” he thought of an angel bade just to humour her. He was surprised when he felt the heaviness of a blade in his hand. He looked down to see the blade he had imagined. 

“Now drop the blade” he dropped the weapon immediately. Looking down on it. It had made the same sound as an angel blade when it was dropped. It was a perfect replica.

“Don’t touch it” he wasn’t planning to but now he took a step back. After around ten seconds it disappeared.

“Make a new one” He thought of a gun. The gun in his hand was loaded when he looked at it.

“Now shoot me” she said looking him straight in the eye.

“No way” he wouldn’t shoot an unarmed person.

“JUST DO IT” he lifted the gun and fired. He hit her in the chest. She didn’t bleed she just dug the bullet out and watched as the flesh knitted itself together.

“Had to prove to you that the weapons worked. Anything you can think of you can make. They disappear if you don’t touch them within twenty seconds. If someone steals the bracelet it won’t work for them” She smiled happy with her work.

“Does it have any limitations on size?” in case he needed a tanks.

“try” she shrugged.

He thought of a tanks and when he opened his eyes a tanks stood there.

“Good to know” she waved her hand and it disappeared. 

“Do you want to check on Dean and Cas” she looked at her wrist watch. The time had flown by. Echo was stroking herself against his leg.

Cam picked her up and walked out of the room. They found Cas, Charlie and Dean in the kitchen. Cas and Dean holding hands under the table. Dean was talking about taking Charlie to a screening of the force awakens. He sat down on Charlies side making Cam sit at the end of the table.

“Dean did you Wake her” Cam said when she sat down calming Echo. Dean turned horribly red. She snuggled Echo to hide her big grin.

“Hi Charlie I’m Cam the person that dragged you out of heaven. This is Echo” She patted Echo on the head.”

“No way that we are having a cat” Dean said angrily. 

“You haven’t even met Ulv yet” he said smiling. He wasn’t too fond of the wolf but he loved the idea of irritating Dean.

“You have to meet him” she made a whistle sound and they heard a growling sound in the distance. The wolf ran into the room and sat down beside her. Echo didn’t look that bothered but dean looked like he wanted to run and hide.

“Dean you look a bit green” he said. He didn’t know that dean was scared of wolfs.

“Sam that’s a wolf. I said no pets in the bunker” he said looking angry at Ulv.

“He doesn’t live in the bunker he lives in my room and my room isn’t a part of the bunker” “ok, if he makes you unconfutable. Ulv , gå tilbake (Ulv, go back) Ulv ran out of the room and the moment he left the room the sound of his steps disappeared.

When Dean was back to himself and looked Sam over he noticed the bracelet. 

“Hi Sam nice accessory, did you feel like looking girly today” he smiled like he got him.

“Sam do you want to show him how it works” she smiled again when he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the table. He imagined a sword his mind gave him a picture of a Viking style sword and shield. Dean squeaked and fell of his chair. Charlie made a sound something like AWwwww and Cas looked at him trying to find out how he did it.

“What was that” Dean croaked from the flor

“That dean was Pagan magic”

Charlie looked at him “Did you say pagan like in Greek or Norse mythology. Aren’t magic like that dangerous”

Dean pitched in “Where did you get something like that you know that type of magic always come with a prize”

Cam jumped in “This one doesn’t”

“how would you know?”

“Because I made it”

Dean gave her a puzzled look “What are you talking about, how could you have made it”  
She smiled brightly when Dean climbed back onto his chair “Because Sam’s theory was almost right. He thought I might Gabriel in disguise because of the mix of Norse and Angelic mythology. I’m not him but he was close I`m his daughter” he could her Deans jaw hit the floor. “That is the reason I know pagan magic because I’m partly pagan” she smiled and patted Echo.

“That bracelet can make any weapon and it can only be used by him” 

“So if you are his daughter do you know where he is?” this was Cas`s first words. 

“I`m sorry Cas he is Dead” she looked down at Echo to avoid his stare.

“That’s why i`m here, to get your help reviving him” she looked at Cas who’s eyes were shining with hope. 

“What do we have to do?” Cas asked. 

“We have to go in a small group, two or three people. Sam needs to go because he has been the one exposed to the magic. I think a small party would be simpler so if I take Ulv and Echo” She let Echo down who ran right to Charlie and jumped up on her lap.

“No he isn’t going alone with you” Dean remarked raising from his chair.

“Yes let’s take a big group into a place that’s swarming with gods right now good idea” she said rolling her eyes.

“Have fun showing Charlie everything new” Was the last thing he heard before he was standing on the sidewalk in a city somewhere.

“Welcome to Oslo, Norway”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`d love if you would leve a comment With Your thoughts


	4. I`m back

"welcome to Oslo, Norway”

It was freezing outside. He wasn’t dressed for Norway in November. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. They walked down the street past shoppers rushing by. Cam was dressed as she expected to be here in a leather jacket, warm boots and a scarf. He was shivering.

“You are cold” she smiled and snapped. The next second he was dressed like he was going to the north pole. His jacket was like a meter thick his shoes were too heavy for him to walk and he was wearing three scarfs.  
He looked angrily at her.

“What I`m a trickster” she snapped again and he was back in normal cloths. “I’m hungry, are you hungry?” before he had time to answer he got dragged into Café. 

“To kakaoer takk” (Two hot chocolates please)  
They sat down at a small table by the window. People rushed by outside. Snow covered the ground.

“So what`s the plan?” he said the hot chocolate came to their table two seconds later. He hadn’t had anything like this for a long time. When he went out with Dean they always had a beer or something down that ally. 

“The plan is that we are going to set up a ritual on a spot sacred to Loki bring him back then use my powers to get him back to himself and use his help to stop Ragnarok” 

“What do we need for that?” He hoped they didn’t have to go on a wild goose chase after some strange artefact of some sort.

“Nothing I can’t get ” she drank her whole drink in one shot something that should have burned her throat. She went to and payed and they left. They turned and walked into an ally and teleported into a forest with snow reaching to their knees. It was already dark outside and the stars was the only thing lighting up the night sky. 

A few moments later both Echo and Ulv appeared out of nowhere. Ulv was wearing some kind of silver armour with his teeth reinforced with gold. Sam took this as a sign to get ready and a gun appeared.  
It`s too loud. A voice in his head said 

"What is this?" He sent back  
"This is a way of communicating when it’s too dangerous to speak it looks weird in normal circumstances so I don’t use it a lot. Not putt away that gun it`s too loud"

The gun disappeared from his hand and was replaced by the sword he made earlier.

Cam also materialised a sword this one was black with a white hilt with the normal wolf on it. He had to ask her about that later.   
She pointed at something behind him and he turned. What he saw was a clearing with a stone alter in the middle of it. The alter looked old like it stood there before anything and this forest just grew around it making a clearing because they couldn’t grow closer to it.   
He started to walk towards it and swiftly reached the clearing. Cam was right behind him wading through the snow slowly. When he got to the middle of the clearing he noticed that it was a perfect circle. The snow was lower here making it simple to get to the alter. 

"Let`s get this show on the road". She walked up to the alter and place a few logs beside it. She made a bowl and a knife with elaborate patterns on the blade. The last thing she made was a wolf. This one was smaller than Ulv that he had now started to believe was bigger than a normal wolf and tied it to the alter.

"What are you going to do with the wolf?" 

Kill it, you don’t bring a god back without a sacrifice. The wolf is one of his sacred animals and more importantly my sacred animal so I kill it mix its blood with yours and bring him back. Now come over here so I can cut your arm.

He moved over to where she stood with the knife. She put the knife on his arm and made cut. She let the blood drip into the bowl for a few seconds before she healed the cut. She placed the bowl on the alter and lifted the wolf up to freezing it in place with magic. In one swift motion she cut its throat and let the blood flow into the bowl. The second the animal was blead empty it disappeared. She mixed the blood and started to paint runes and symbols on the alter with her hands. When she finished the Alter was covered in blood. She started chanting in something he assumed to be Norse. 

A whine from Ulv came from the woods something was closing in on them. Cams chanting quickened to a speed where he couldn’t pinpoint where one word ended and another started. 

In the distance trees started bending. A thought flew over the link "Shit troll".  
He didn’t like that thought he had never done any in-depth research into trolls because they had never been spotted in America.  
¨  
"What are we up against?!"

You’ll get to see any minute.

He heard the sound of trees breaking even through the loud chanting. The creaking sound of something getting closer. Ulv came running towards him his armour missing. Then the monsters came out of the wood. There was three of them tall as houses with big eyes and noses and grey skin. What was he suppose to do against things like this. Some of his thoughts must have spilled through the connection because he got a very angry "Their eyesight is rubbish and they are stupid" back

"Just hold them of until I`m finished with this" 

Sam attacked the closest one and hugged at its feet and yelled to catch its attention. It worked to well when all three of the trolls turned towards him. He made a deeper cut into the closest one’s foot and got drenched in purple blood.   
Someway somehow Ulv had gotten himself on top one of the trolls he got in a strong bite and ripped its throat out spewing purple blood everywhere. The wolf just got of the thing before it fell to the ground making it shake. One down two to go. One of them had a club that came down towards his head in bone crushing speeds. The only other problem was that they slowly got backed up towards the alter. A hundred meters, fifty, twenty-five, twenty. Cam uttered her last word and he ran as he could to the alter followed by Ulv towards her. Milliseconds before the monsters got to them they were long gone only left with an empty alter.

He opened his eyes to see one of the familiar spear rooms in the bunker. On the bed under the blankets lay Gabriel. His hair was to flat and his forehead was covered in in beads of sweat. He looked smaller and the colour in his face was gone but he was alive evident from the slow rise and fall of the duvet.

“I`m going to give him back some grace but it’s going to knock me out so please carry me back to my room when I’m finished” she placed her hand over his head and blue grace flowed from her finger tips. The second the lights left she fell backwords only for him to catch her.  
He carried her to her room and place her on her bed. 

He left to find Dean

He found Dean and Cas locked at the lips watching some movie. He snuck up behind them and exclaimed loudly. 

“Am I interrupting something?”

Dean turned read as a tomato, and turned his head to face him. “Sam you are back” he moved away from Cas who he was almost sitting on top of.

“Yes we are back. We returned a few minutes ago” Cas rose and looked him in the eye. “Did you get him?” 

“Yes” he smiled when Cas fell down into the sofa. 

“Is he ok?” he had the same concerned look that he had seen on Dean`s face when he was scared that he was hurt. 

“He is knocked out but alive” he left the room to leave them alone. When he left he heard them make sounds he wanted to wipe out of his memory.


	5. good morning, why does this always happen to me

[Gabriel]

He hurt all over. Hi, wait why did he hurt all over. The last thing he remembered was fighting Lucifer and getting stabbed in the gut. He was lying in a soft bed. How was he alive. He could feel his grace so he wasn’t brought back as Loki. He was the Archangel Gabriel and he felt like shit.

He opened his eyes to find a small bedroom. The walls were clean like no one lived here. So it was a guest room.   
He tried to lift his arm but he couldn’t move it. He just lay there watching the door. It slowly creaked open. A figure slipped through the door. Oh no way. It was Sam Winchester of course it was. He looked of, different from the last time he saw him.

“Oh, you are awake!” Sam jumped a bit when he saw him blinking up at him.

“Yes” he croaked. He meant to make some witty reply but the single word was all he could manage. Sam had a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water. He put them on the night stand and sat down at the chair beside the bed.

“So how are you feeling?” He actually looked worried. Why was he worried about him? He had hurt him in so many ways.

“Like I was hit by a bus” He hid behind the normal mask.

“Normally getting resurrected isn’t comfortable” Sam gave him the glass.

“How did you idiots get me back then?” The world hadn’t ended yet so they weren’t completely incompetent but reviving an archangel wasn’t simple.

“We had some help” Sam smiled. Who helped them. No one that he knows had both the juice to swing it and actually wanted him alive. 

“So how is the hunt for the rings going” they would need those rings if they wanted to stuff Lucifer back into the cage. Sam   
was smiling, why was he smiling. He had a stupid grin on his face. The world was ending and Sam was sitting there smiling like an idiot.

“Gabriel what year do you think it is?” oh no way those idiots hadn’t revived him right after his unlucky encounter with Luci did they. The world had ended Fan- fucking- tastic.

“2010” sam smiled again.

“You are a bit off its 2016” oh no way, he couldn’t have been dead for six years. He drank the water.

“Yes and we stopped the apocalypse. That is the short version I can tell you the long version later” Sam took the glass away from him. If they stopped the apocalypse what happened to heaven? And what about the world?

“And yes we aren’t living in a post-apocalyptic wasteland. We stopped them before the fight and Michael ended up in the cage too” If the other the other archangels are gone maybe he can go back into hiding.

“So who helped you two fools resurrect me? Was it Cassi, no he isn’t strong enough” Who could bring him back. He used all his strength to sit up.

“No we had the help of someone you know” was he trying to piss him of by hinting at who helped but not tell him.

“Oh the suspense is killing me” He put as much sarcasm as he could into that sentence. He even rolled his eyes to underline the sarcasm.

“Cam helped us” He smiled 

He jumped out of the bed and gripped Sam`s neck and slammed him into the wall. Sam was clawing at his hand trying to get loose. He tightened his grip choking Sam.

“what did you say?” he growled out. He loosened his grip. Sam croaked out a single word “Help”

A second later someone was ripping him of throwing him into the other wall. He hit the wall with so much force there was created a dent. He fell to the ground his head hurting.

“Oh fuck, Sorry Gabe. Sam why did you call out like that. Why didn’t you just pray to me.” He recognised that voice. It had changed a bit since last time he heard it. It was Cam. She walked over to him and helped him up.

“I`m so sorry, I was expecting it to be some kind of intruder. I didn’t notice it was you before I threw you of him” She sat him down on the bed. He looked at Sam he was breathing heavily but didn’t look surprised that someone had just appeared throwing him of Sam. 

“I guess I now know who got me back” he faked a smile. He looked at her. She looked so different when he last saw her she was eight. Now she was dressed in a tight fitting black top. A pair of black jeans with a thigh holster with a knife with a dagger in it. Her hair was hanging loose instead of the normal pony tail. Now she looked to be around fifteen or sixteen.

“It was a pain in the ass. I had to bring you back by speeding up your pagan resurrection and give you a grace boost. I wasn’t certain if it would work but it was worth a shot.” She walked over to Sam and placed her hand on his throat.  
Without turning to him she said. 

“You know attacking the people trying to help isn’t always a good idea. How are your power levels, since you tried to choke him not smite him? You got some grace from me so you should be tired” when she looked happy with checking Sam`s throat she turned to him.

“So why did you attack him anyway?” she dragged her hands through her hair.

“He said your name and I thought they had done something to you. Remember that for me I just got the news that this was 2016 I was thinking of you as an eight year-old” Sam was just standing there. He didn’t even look angry. 

“And that was a good reason to slam Sam into a wall and choke him” She looked angrily at him.

“Yes it was. These are the Winchesters they kill and torture monsters and in their book me and by extension you are monsters” he growled angrily.

“Guys cut it out” Sam placed himself in the space between him and Cam facing him.

“Fine” he spat out. He turned and walked out of the room or he tried to walk out he had to lean against the doorframe. 

“Gabriel go back to bed” Sam walked over to him and helped him back to the bed.

“Do I get a say in this” A no in unison came from them both as they left the room. 

 

[Sam]

Sam left the room silently. His windpipe hurt even after Cam healed him. He walked to the kitchen with Cam tailing him. He opened the fridge and fetched two beers. 

“Do you want one” he lifted one of the beers and motioned toward her.

“Can’t do, if you didn’t notice I’m under the legal drinking age” She snapped her fingers and a mug of water appeared. He noticed that one of the beers was gone and he was almost certain that it was now in the fridge.

“Are you fine?” She looked genuinely worried. 

“Yes I`ve had worse.” He took a long sip of his beer.

“He`ll be back to himself in a few days” she said looking at him not meeting his eyes.   
They sat there while silence filling the room. 

Cam finished her drink first and left the room. He just sat there for a while thinking. He knew what it felt like growing up with an absent father. But his father made a choice Gabriel didn’t want to leave Cam he was forced to. She had grown up without a father since the age of eight. It wasn’t fear.

He walked out of the room and went to bed. 

He woke up and felt like he had been running a marathon. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He washed his hair with shampoo and conditioner. Dean always gave him shit about it but he needed it because of his long hair. He left the shower and dried of in front of the mirror. When he looked in the mirror and noticed his hair. It was bright pink.

“Looks like someone’s back”


	6. The prankster is back

He walked into the kitchen finding everyone except Gabriel.

Dean and Cas was sitting on one side of the table. Both of them had rainbow coloured hair. Cas looked irritated and Dean looked furious ready to rip someone limb from limb. 

Cam was dressed in an awful shade of neon pink. Her leg holster was a shade of neon yellow with even the figurine head of the knife pink. 

She didn’t look pleased. Charlie looked normal but looks can be deceiving. Now he felt a bit better about his hair.

“Hi Sam. As you can Observe Gabriel has his powers back” Cam was stretching her arms above her head. Now he noticed the pink streaks in her hair.

“Love your hair” He smiled at Dean.

“You to, I`m going to kill that little goblin” He had an angry grin on his face. Sam hoped he was joking he didn’t want to have to bring Gabriel back again.

“Get in line Dean. I`m going to hang him from his tows in the dungeon” She was cracking her knuckles. That next second Gabriel walked into the room. 

“Hi guys how`s your morning” he sat down smiling.

“Love the new look Sammoose” He snapped and Sam`s hair reached halfway down his back still pink. He stared angrily at him. “Fine” he sighed and snapped again Sam`s hair returned to normal. He caught it between his fingers noticing it`s colour still of. 

“Gabriel” he growled. “Fine” he snapped again and everyone turned back to normal. Cam`s cloths turned back into the normal black. Cas and Dean`s hair turned back and Charlie breathed out a “Oh my god”

“Charlie what is it” He asked, what had Gabriel done to her?

“He made me speak Shakespearian since I woke up” Dean burst into laughter. Bending over the table. Gabriel was holding his laughter in. 

“So what inspired you to make our life a living hell?”

“Don’t get him started” She put her head in her hands. 

“I just got revived. I’m having some fun” He stretched and skipped out of the room.

Small tricks and pranks like those kept going for a few days. Gabriel was slowly getting his powers back and he started testing his limits. Small things like doubling Echo`s size to turning the impala into the mystery machine. It was painted like the it and when Dean saw hit he almost had a heart attack. It was so much fun that he forgot that the apocalypse was approaching.

They had told him the full story about what happened whilst he was gone. He laughed at the part when they got sent into the real world. And threw an anger tantrum when they got to the part about Metatron throwing the angels out of heaven. The biggest burst of anger was when they told him about Chuck returning. After a lot of calming down he accepted it. 

He wasn’t reminded about that fact before he and Gabriel was sitting watching a movie. Cam walked into the room looking at him.

“Does anyone remember that the world is ending or is it just me?” 

“what?” Stuttered Gabriel from the couch beside him.

“Oh shit we didn’t tell you didn’t we” She shook her head “Gjallarhornet sounded”

“Cam how did you manage to forget to tell me that the world is ending?” he looked genuinely angry.

“Oh sorry, my dad just got back from the dead but I should have kept my thoughts in other places. Next time when someone in my life gets resurrected I`ll keep me head elsewhere” She slammed her fist down on a nearby table.

“How long ago?” Gabriel didn’t ask the question he breathed it out. Cam looked down on her watch.

“Eight days so we still have some time” Gabriel rose and turned away from Sam he walked out of the room. His room jumping between the walls of the corridor.

“I need some time in my room alone” you could hear the sound of the door slamming close through this whole level of the bunker.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen. I thought that it was just you in here. If I had known that Gabriel was in here to I would have handled the matter more delicately” 

“So what`s happening? You wouldn’t talk about it like that if nothing happened” He pinned a strand of hair behind his ear. She looked like she was trying to hide her fright. He rose walking over to her.

“Something is moving in the ocean. I think it’s the midgardsormen” She snapped and an iPad appeared in her hand. She showed him a newsfeed. It showed something moving under the water. 

“They believe it’s a new species of whale. I believe it’s one of the most important events of Ragnarok” On newsfeed a yellow and red tail broke water. The newscasters gasped. They talked about how this had to be a new species of something never seen before. Cam turned the iPad of and made it disappear.

“We have to stop that thing before gets to slide its ugly face onto land. After that he’s suppose to fight Tor and die with him. I like Tor so it would be unfortunate for him to perish like that” She threw herself down of the sofa. 

“So we have to kill this big sea snake before it gets on land” Fantastic they had to fight a sea monster. 

“I`m going to talk to Dean. You can talk to Gabe. I want to be there when he gets to know about the ginormous sea thing” she jumped of the sofa running out of the room. he never understood why she ran and walked everywhere. She had magic powers to teleport but she still walked and around.

He started walking to Gabriel`s room. he had made the room his own since his second day there. Now the room was full of knickknacks, candy, books, a movie shelf and a game system. Even a few thing form TV shows like game of thrones shot glasses. For a dead guy he had gotten caught up with a lot of TV.

When he entered the room that wasn’t what he saw. Things lay on the floor destroyed. Pages from a book laid around and pieces glass laid at the base of one of the walls like they had been thrown.  
Gabriel was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He had gone from one apocalypse to another one.

“Hi, how are you doing?” He sat down beside him. Gabriel was normally shorter than him but now he just sunk down into the bed. He looked like a little child scared and angry.

“Yes the world is ending everything is splendid” his voice had an angry and frustrated tone to it. He put his arm over his shoulder and dragged him closer. Gabriel`s head hit his chest.

“Cam showed me that the world has noticed that the midgardsormen in the ocean” Yes Sam do that tell him about how the end of the world too cheer him up. 

“So we have to stop that thing before it eats Tor” He sighed. “You know I want one day when one of my families wasn’t at each other’s throats” He sighed head burrowing deeper into his chest. They sat like that for a long while in silence. 

 

[Gabriel]

He had had a mental breakdown, in front of Sam. He was still sitting here showing his weakness. He should be explaining this away and putting on a mask. But he also just wanted to stay here in the comfort and safety of Sam`s arms. The world was ending he should be doing something finding a way out as he always does.

But no he wasn’t making himself ready to jump to another dimension or put himself into a time loop to get some extra time to think.   
Maybe they could find a way to stop it. There had to be a way right? If they were able to stop Lucifer they could stop a few gods. A few hundred gods and jotuns. These guys had stopped things beyond many people’s imaginations. And with the help of two archangels and a normal one.

He curled up to Sam and slowly slipped into sleep. 

[Sam]

Gabriel had fallen asleep on top of him and Sam couldn’t move. Gabriel was weighing him down. She slowly slid backwords against the headboard. It was peaceful and he didn’t feel peaceful often. His head fell backwards and he dosed of to.


	7. good morning, Again really?

Sam woke with someone curled around him. Then he remembered what happened yesterday. Gabriel clung to his side like his life depended on it. His head was buried in his shoulder. One of his legs was digging between his legs. 

Sam cracked one eye open looking down. Gabriel was sleeping heavily. Something or rather someone had woken him up. Cam was leaning on the doorframe. 

“How`s your morning” Her grin was as big as the jokers. Then he noticed the camera hanging from her hand. She stretched like a cat. Echo peaked out from behind her. 

“How did the deliverance of the news go? DO you need some help with that” She gestured at Gabriel and smiled again. She lifted the camera and snapped a few pictures. The camera flashed with a bright light whitening the whole room. 

A picture came out of the camera, she waved the picture in the air.

“You know if Dean got his hands on this the teasing would stop” Oh no way.

“But I’m a nice person so I’m doing this” she ripped the picture and as it fell to the floor it disappeared. Gabriel made a noise hugged him closer almost on top of him now. Cam was standing there holding herself up giggling. 

“Hi Gabe, are you ok?” She was now fully laughing. The reason was that Echo had jumped up on the bed and steeled on Gabriel`s head. The cat had an evil grin on its face. It looked like it knew just what it was doing. Now he noticed that the cat had very humanoid features. Its face could express an array of emotions. 

“Sam why is there something furry on my face” Gabriel didn’t look fully awake yet. He tried to scratch his face but only hit the cat. Echo didn’t move, what he did do was setting his claws deep into his face. Echo`s claws was green as his eyes. Gabriel shrieked and threw the cat at the wall. Echo hit the wall and landed on all fours on the ground.

“I didn’t remember why I hated living with that thing now it`s coming back to me” he moved of Sam and sat up. He dragged his hands through his hair. The blood dripped from his face but the gashed closed slowly. 

“Are you here for a reason or are you just slowly trying to drive mem mad” she smiled and threw an IPad at him.

“Normally it would just be the later one but today I actually have a reason today. I`ll make it up to you tomorrow by upping the torture” When the IPad was on he saw the headline. Newly discovered sea creature sighted outside of Norway. It showed a picture of a long tale breaking the surface. It had long spikes attached to it. 

“There you have a sea monster for ya” she turned and left. Echo followed. A voice rang behind her “Get yourself cleaned up and meet me and the others in the kitchen” Sam jumped of the bed and ran to his room.

How did he end up in that situation? Not like he hadn’t experimented he`d gone to college. But this is Gabriel. The archangel Gabriel. The guy that tortured him. But he still remembered the flash of hope when he believed cam was him and again when she told him that she was going to revive him.

Sam waved away those thoughts and changed his cloths. He rushed to the kitchen as fast as he could. In there sat everyone except Charlie who had left for a job. 

She didn’t want to get involved in the whole world ending thing. She left saying something about one world ending monster was enough for a life time. Cam had snapped up a new computer to her before she left. It had the same green glow to its screen as anything made by her magic. Where there should have been a computer logo were a wolf marking. She told her that it would always have an internet connection. Inside the Pc there were buttons on the keyboard that he had never seen before. There was a cat, a sword and many other symbols that didn’t make sense. Cam told her that it had some interesting extras that she wouldn’t tell her about. Sam just hoped that no one stole it and it ended up in the wrong hands.

He sat down at the table. “So what`s the plan” Cam put made a TV at the ends of the table. It was showing a live feed from the ocean. The thing was moving throwing up water. Waves as big as houses was thrown up. The feed came from a copper that was trying to hold still in the strong wind. The reporter was talking about how this thing may have some connections with dinosaurs. He started theorising about it living in the deep of the ocean and that’s why it had never been seen before.

Gabriel spoke up “This thing is prophecies to be killed by Tor and kill him to. We have to kill this thing before it gets to Tor or before he gets to it”

“How do we kill it?” Dean asked. A long bronze chain appeared. “If we get this thing around its neck it will get it powerless. Then we stab bit with this” a spear appeared in his hand 

“This is Gungne its Odin`s spear it should be able to kill it. It won`t work for me, Cas or Cam so one of the two of you have to do it. After we have fixed Cas` wings we`ll get that thing around its neck and distract it” He placed the spear on the table. He and cam rose.

“we are going to faint after using a lot of our grace so please place us in our rooms” Cas rose and walked over to them. Green and blue light intertwined and hit Cas in the chest. Both of them used both pagan magic and angel grace. The three of them fell to the floor at the exact same time.

Sam picked up Gabriel and Dean carried Cas. Dean hugged Cas tightly to his chest and walked off towards his room not Cas`. He carried Gabriel to his room and placed him is his bed.

He walked back and retrieved Cam and placed her in her room. Ulv ran up to him brushing against his leg. “Hey boy” He scratched him behind the air. “He saw Echo jumping up at the bed curling up beside Cam. “Go curl up with her” he pushed Ulv and smiled. Ulv smiled at him and jumped up at the bed. 

He left the room and looked at the door. He noticed the monster curling around Midgard. It had evil eyes and he wasn’t looking forward to meeting it face to face.

He walked to his room and fell on top of his bed. He needed sleep tomorrow was an important day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id love to hear Your opinion


	8. midgardsormen

Sam`s dreams were filled with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. When he woke he shock it off as a dream and nothing else and went to dress. The bracelet never left his arm and it was creating a comfortable presence. Now he didn’t need to sleep with a weapon under his pillow. He stretched and dressed in a shirt long enough to cover the bracelet. 

He walked into the kitchen that now had become their unofficial meeting place. Cam and Gabe was sitting at the table.  
“Where are Dean and Cas?” Shouldn’t they be here. Dean wasn’t an early riser but looking at his watch it was twelve.

“I believe it’s a last night on earth thing” Cam was drinking her cocoa with marshmallows and Gabriel was drinking some kind of tropical drink. It was pink and It had a fucking parasol. He spitt out his drink at that comment. Cam was humming and snapped up a beer in Sam`s hand. 

“What, the world is ending you are allowed to drink” she lifted her drink and smiled.  
Five minutes later Dean and Cas walked in. Both showing of impressive bed heads. Cas`s shirt was put on inside out and Deans shirt was buttoned up wrong. 

“Look who decided to greet us with their presence” Gabriel jumped up of his chair and snapped on the TV. Today it was showing the monster closer to the shore. How couldn’t people see it properly how could they think it was something normal and not Godzilla.

“There is magic in the air hiding it from normal people’s eyes. Most people call it the mist” Said Gabriel 

“Get out of my head!” He hated people reading his mind it felt so intrusive.

“I`m not inn your head” He answered sarcastically.

Dean broke into the conversation. “So how can we see it?” 

“This TV is helping you see it. We`ll make a spell that will make it so you can see them permanently” Cam rose to.

“How`s the wings Cassi?” Gabriel snapped up a lollipop and smiled with a devilish grin.

“Much better now I think I`m to fly though I haven’t tested it” he rolled his shoulder.

“Good because we need you for our plan. You`ll fly dean and Sam to the monster whilst I and Cam distract the thing and get this around its neck” he lifted the chain and smiled. It was a fake smile. It was so good the only reason he recognised it was that he had done the same thing so many times. 

“Even after we get this thing around it it`s going to fight back. Therefor you three are going to land on its back with the spear and drive that thing through its brain”

“Hey wait if Sam gets a thing that makes any weapon imaginable why don’t I get one” Dean lifted Sam`s arm to show of the bracelet. It was glowing.

“You don’t get one because you were a whiny little bitch. You teased him about it being girly so you aren’t getting one.” It looked like she got an idea because an honest to Chuck Lightbulb. “You know what, you can use this” She snapped and a ring appeared on Deans right hand. The ring Had the green stone on it but it looked like the most girly ring he had ever seen. It had diamonds around the edge and a gold outer edge.

“And don’t lose the weapon the ring turns into it so don’t lose it” she was trying her best to keep a straight face and was failing miserably.  
Dean closed his eyes and nothing happened. “Why do I always forget this part” Cam remarked out into the air and walked over to Dean. She dragged her knife and took the ring from Dean.

“Open your hand” she ordered with all the fun gone from her voice. 

“Why?” he asked looking from her to the knife.

“Just do it Dean” He said. It was safe cam was just going to fix the ring.

“Yes dean don’t be a wimp” the voice came from Gabriel. He turned around and gave him a look that said “You aren’t helping”

Dean did as Cam said and opened his hand. She made a cut and placed the ring in the pooling blood. She spoke in Norse just like she did to him.

She snapped and the blood was gone. “Go and dress properly we are going to meet a lot of water” She disappeared without another word.

He walked out with Gabriel following Dean and Cas talking in the kitchen.

Gabriel skipped beside him. “She didn’t tell him that he can change the look of the ring did she?” Sam archived that information in case he would need it later. The longer he went not telling Dean the angrier he would be when he told him.

“You aren`t going to tell him are you?” it wasn’t his style to ruin a joke but he wanted to be there when Dean got those news.

“Oh no way, my lips are sealed” Gabriel smiled, Sam loved that smile and he couldn’t help it. Gabriel walked inn his door and closed it behind him. 

When he got back to his room he found a new set of shoes with a note stuck to them. “I thought you would need these” the shoes looked like his normal ones but he presumed they were waterproof.

He changed into a thicker jacket and shirt as fast as humanly possible and put on the new shoes. They felt different but in a good way.

He walked back to the kitchen and found everyone there. Dean and Cas was dressed just like him. In their normal cloths but with a thicker jacket and new shoes. Dean was holding the spear.

Cam had a long sword strapped to her back and leather armour. Her knife was still strapped to her leg. It almost looked like her normal cloths. The sword had the same figurehead as her knife. 

Gabriel on the other hand was dressed in some kind of medieval chest plate and what dean would call a metal skirt. The Armour was lined with gold strips. He looked stunning in it.

“We are going to play bait so I prefer being covered from the acid saliva” When she stretched he noticed that it wasn’t made out of leather  
but some other type fabric. 

She walked over to Dean first and then Sam. She gave them each a chain with a small symbol hanging of it.

“With this you are going to see things as they are. Demon`s eyes are going to be permanently black, vampire’s teeth are going to be spiky. You can even see our wings when they are out without burning your soul” The both hung the chain around their neck and hid it under their shirt so they wouldn’t lose it. 

“Let’s go. Cas you take Dean Gabe goes with Sam”

Dean handed the Spear to him and he strapped it to his back. 

Gabriel walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. His stomach turned and when he opened his eyes he was standing on a beach.

All of them was standing there looking at the monster moving out in the waves. The next moment Cam and Gabe was gone. He could see two figures with big gold wings flying close to the Snake. The head of the monster rose over the surface. It looked like a mix of a dragon and  
snake. It had long fangs dripping with black goo that he presumed was acid. Its eyes had no pupils an was just red. Its face was as big as a van. It was spitting the goo at one of the figures who ducked away. The other one had the chain and threw it around its throat. 

“Let’s go” Dean yelled before they disappeared.  
They reappeared on the snakes back. They fell down the next second when the creature threw itself around trying to get away from its bounds. He dug his hands under a scale when it dove under water. Dean and Cas wasn’t so fast and got washed away. He hadn’t enough brain power to close his mouth and he got a nice taste of the ocean.

The monster broke water and he drew a breath spitting out water. He was about a bus length away from the monster’s head. He slowly climbed upwards holding on to the scales. The scales were a mix of Red and yellow with spikes sticking out the space between some of them. The spikes were sharp as knifes and he nicked his knee on one of them and it made a deep cut.

He slowly climbed upwards looking for Dean and Cas. He saw something in the water and hoped it was them. He saw a flash of gold and one of the angels with the end of the chain trying to steady the creature.  
It was spitting acid and the angel was doing its best avoiding it. He could see the shine of armour so he presumed it was Gabriel. The other angel came in sight trying to distract it. It worked a bit too well and the monster turned and spat black goo right in the face of the angel. It hit the angels face, upper body and the top pair of wings the angel fell out of the sky. The next second a flash of black appeared beside him and Dean was hanging there next to him. Cas appeared beside the falling angel and caught her in the air. His wings curled around her and he disappeared.

Two angels down.

They slowly climbed up the snakes back. It was jumping after and spitting acid at Gabriel and it didn’t notice the humans climbing its back. It dove under water more than one time but it didn’t stay there long before Gabriel dragged it back up. Their hands bled from the strain of hanging onto the sharp scales. The blood was streaming from his hands falling down the snakes back. 

He created a knife and used it to climb faster. He climbed and climbed until he got to the things head. He dragged dean up and gave the spear to Dean. He had to distract the monster from Gabriel. He moved over to the monsters face and stabbed it in the eye. The thing almost threw him and Dean of as it threw its head backwards in pain. 

Now he saw Gabriel. He was bloody and his hair was filled with acid. One of his wings were hurt hanging on an odd angle.  
He turned to dean and yelled “Now” Dean drove the spear into its head. The monster became limp and fell down. The next moment Gabriel was standing between them and teleported them away. They were back in the bunker. Cas was standing there bloodied and tired. He could see Cas`s wings. He had only one pair of big black wings starched out erupting from his back. He was missing a few feathers here and there and he looked like he had been inside a washing machine. His cloths were ripped and his hair was kinging to his scalp with all things considered he looked ok. 

He turned to Gabriel, Gabriel had tucked his wings away. He looked worse, parts of his hair was burned away and the armour had big dents in it. He had cuts ranging in size from a paper cut to the length of an angel blade. 

“Where is cam, is she ok?” His voice was filled with desperation. Cas moved away from the table. On the table laid Cam two of her wings were broken and burned missing feathers in big patches. The rest of the wings were bent in weird directions like a bird hit by a car. Her face was full of burn marks and cuts. Her armour was ripped to shreds. Her dagger was still in its holster but the sword was gone. Her chest wasn’t moving so she wasn’t breathing. Did angels have to breath. Hopefully not. Gabriel ran over to her placing a hand on her chest his eyes lighting up he was doing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments 
> 
> As you may notice I made a percy Jackson reference. I would love to make a crossover later if it gets enough support.


	9. Wings stretched out

Cam breathed in and sat up. She coughed black goo.  
Her face was slowly rebuilding itself. The skin was slowly stretching over the flesh and the burn marks slowly disappeared “Looks like acid doesn’t beat archangel” she looked at her wings. “Oh shit” there was bone sticking out of the wings.

At that Gabriel let out a sigh. He calmed a bit down at the joke. 

“I believe I need your help with this” She waved her hand and cringed in pain at the small gesture. Her head hit the table.

“Tell me you killed the thing. If it`s still out there you guys have to leave now” Gabriel cracked a smile at that.

“No we killed it dead” Dean said with a smile.

“Dean you should check your grammar” He said punching Dean in the shoulder. Dean looked angry at him and patted his shoulder. 

“I need your help setting the bones” she didn’t even bother sitting up. She spread her wings and pain spread over her face. She tucked the two smaller pairs behind her back. Her wings were not healing. All the other cuts and scrapes on the rest of her body had closed themselves. Her cloths were still ripped and burned. 

“The wings won`t heal before the bones have been set” Her eyes were closed and she coughed out more acid.  
“Dean, Sam you have to set the bones. I and Cas have to hold her down” He moved over to the table dragging Cas with him. As he walked over he changed out of his armour to his normal outfit. Gabriel placed his hands on her shoulder using his strength to hold her down. He looked to favour his right arm. Cas moved over and hell her legs down. 

Sam and Dean moved over to her right wing. The wing was completely destroyed. The bone was sticking out at multiple places. At some places you could see right through the wing. 

Sam placed his hand on the wing. Cam`s breath hitched.

“Just do it.” She said her voice was strained. Dean held the end of the wing holding it in place giving the job of setting the bone to him.  
Sam slowly put his hand on the injured part of the wing. He sat the bone as fast as he could. It wasn’t as fast as he would normally set a bone. He was scared that he would hurt the wing if he wasn’t careful. The moment he pushed on the bone Cam screamed in her true voice. She was thrashing on the table, the only thing holding her back was the archangel strength. One bone set about thirty to go.

The lights disappeared from her eyes as his hands left her wing. She was breathing heavily. His hand was slowly working up the wing finding another bone. This one wasn’t sticking out of the flesh. He sat this one faster than the last one. This time he moved faster knowing he wouldn’t hurt the wing. One more bone to go on this one. He set the last bone and looked with amazement as the wing slowly started to heal. The skin covered the places where it was ripped and small feathers appeared. The feathers didn’t grow bigger just stayed in their small fluffy form. They looked so different from their metallic knife sharp counterparts.

They moved over to the other wing. 

“Do you want to do this?” he asked Dean he was so tired after setting only one wing. His ears hurt after all the screaming.

“No way dude” he mover over and stretched the wing out.

This wing was broken in two places one right at the base and at the end. He made her sit up. This made it harder for Gabriel and Cas to hold her still. The wing was almost broken of just hanging there. Cam almost had no control over it. He started at the end of the wing swiftly setting it. He moved over to the last brake. As he set it Cam screamed so loud he could feel the blood dripping out of his ears. Dean fell to the floor covering his ears. Cas` hands left Cam as he ran over to Dean. Sam finished setting the bone ignoring his bleeding ears. 

Cam was breathing heavily. Tears shining in her eyes. The skin was slowly growing together on her wing.

The floor was littered with golden, silver and bronze coloured feathers. He made sure not to step on them and getting cut into pieces. 

“Just four to go right” She said this with a fake smile. For a second she reminded him of Gabriel. “If he wasn’t already dead I would go back and kill that fucker” She stretched her arms above her head pain floating over her face. And there was the murders humour. 

“I`ll go to bed. You guys should to. We`ll set the other wings tomorrow. Enough pain for a day”

She moved over to him and took a look at the gash in his leg. She put her hand on his shoulder. His wound knitted itself together. She walked out of the room supporting herself on the wall.

Dean and Cas had also mysteriously disappeared from the room leaving only him and Gabriel again. He looked tired, not just physically but emotionally to. He just saw his daughter almost die. He wanted to hug him.  
Without thinking he moved over to Gabriel and hugged him. Gabriel didn’t make a snarky comment and just hugged him back. He clung to Sam like his life depended on it. The next second he was sobbing. He patted him on the head. Here was one of the strongest things on earth standing sobbing in his arms. 

He moved them over to the table sitting down at one of the chairs. He tried to move Gabriel of him but he couldn’t. Gabriel settled onto his lap. It was comfortable to have someone that close. He had to get his head out of the gutter. He just wanted to stay like this. 

No Gabriel was sad this was not the time.

Gabriel was still hugging him close and Sam was struggling controlling his body. “Let’s get you to bed” He rose from the chair Gabriel was clinging to him holding himself of the floor. Gabriel was light and he could simply carry him. Gabriel put his legs around his waist hooking his legs together. This wasn’t helping Sam. He walked down the hall hoping that Dean wouldn’t find him like this. The mocking would never end. 

Gabriel was slowly falling asleep. He walked to Gabriel’s room. He moved over to the bed and placed Gabriel on it. “Stay” he said his hand locked onto his wrist. Gabriel was using his strength to hold him back from not leaving. Not like he was going to complain. He laid down on the bed beside him Gabriel. Gabriel curling up to him. He moved from his place beside him laying on top of Sam. Sam was trying to concentrate on anything besides Gabriel on top of him. Anything fuck whatever that isn’t Gabriel. But that was kind of hard when the archangel was sleeping on top of him. He tried to think about everything bad that had happened in his life. That led him to the demon blood that led him to ruby that led him to stuff he didn’t want think about with someone on top of him.

Now images of him and Ruby was dancing behind his eyelid this was going to be a long night. If Gabriel was a normal guy he would have jumped his bones already. He wasn’t having his identity crisis today.

He woke up alone. Thank the gods. But where was Gabriel. Had he just woken and left. Did angels need to sleep? Had something happened? Did Gabriel just find it awkward? No that couldn’t be. 

His train of thought was stooped when the door to the bathroom creaked open. Out of the door walked Gabriel in just his underwear. His very tight underwear. Oh lord.

“Good morning Samalam” he said smirking. He wanted to slam him into the wall. “You feeling better?” yes Sam that’s a good idea confront him about his emotional breakdown yesterday. “Better than crying and getting carried to bed by you” he sat down on the bed. 

Laing down looking at the ceiling. “Are you ok. Did you get hurt?” He had to been up there with Cam and if she got hurt that badly. No way he would get out of there without a scratch. “I got a few gashes but the armour took the worst hits. One of my wings were hurt. I don’t know how badly I didn’t check. I just tucked them away as fast as I could” He rolled his shoulders. Sam still had the amulet he could help. “I can check if you want” Anything to distract from Gabriel`s lack of clothing.

“Sure Sammy” he turned his back to him and three pairs of golden wings spread out in the room. The biggest pair stretched from wall to wall. His wings were fluffy compered to Cam`s. It was the type of wings you just would want to bury you face and snuggle into. His wings were gold and bronze missing Cam`s silver. All the wings looked fine except one of the wings in the middle pair. It hung weirdly.

“It`s broken isn’t it?” he tried to turn and look at the wing but his line of sight was covered by the enormous pair of wings. If he stretched his neck more he would hurt it. 

“Yes I think so. Cam has soundproofed the room so scream all you want” he couldn’t see Gabriel`s face but he could feel the smirk. 

“What don’t you want the others to hear you making me scream” He would love to do that but since he couldn’t say that he just said. 

“I don’t want to wake the others. I Don’t want to deal with a grumpy hurt Cam” he sat back. He thanked chuck that Gabriel couldn’t see his face because his face was redder than a tomato. 

The smaller and bigger pair of wings disappeared leaving only the hurt pair. Now that he could see the hurt pair Gabriel made a noise like a hurt animal. Sam put his hand on the hurt wing. Gabriel tensed up. He could feel the broken bone inside the wing. He dragged his fingers through the soft and fluffy wings. He tried to distract him before he touched the break. Gabriel pushed back against his hands. He slowly moved over to the break trying to be so subtle so Gabriel wouldn’t notice. Gabriel shrieked as Sam sat the bone. He kept his hands on Gabriel`s wings petting his feathers. He shouldn’t be doing this he fixed the problem. Now he should remove his hands but he couldn’t. 

“Mmmmm, that feel so good” Gabriel purred. He pushed back against his hands again. Sam`s hands left the feathers. Gabriel turned around facing him.

“What time is it?” he hoped it wasn’t too early in the morning.

“It`s about midnight” Gabriel was still purring. He didn’t look at a watch. He just plucked the number out of thin air. He could just have said a bullshit number but something told him he was telling the truth. Moving closer almost sitting on top of him. This wasn’t normal closeness.

“Why are you wondering?” Gabriel`s face was only centimetres from his face. Was he really doing this. Gabriel’s wings wrapped around him. If he just leaned inn he could end this tension. He never got the chance to do that. The next second Gabriel`s lips were on his kissing him biting his lip. He pushed Sam down straddling him. He could feel Gabriel’s erection against his stomach.  
Sam opened his mouth letting Gabriel`s tongue explore his mouth. Sam pushed his hands into the feathers. Gabriel moaned.

“You don’t know how good that feels” Gabriel was moving on top of him still moaning. Gabriel`s hands were in his hair tugging it. As a revenge he took two fists full of feathers and tugged. Gabriel`s mouth left his and he moaned loudly. Sam flipped him over so he was positioned over him.

Gabriel`s wings were splayed over the bed. Only the pair the fixed he hoped he didn’t hurt them. Gabriel growled and wrapped his legs around his stomach tugging him down into a kiss. He dragged his hands through his hair not letting him break the kiss. He didn’t break before he noticed that Sam needed to breath. As Sam dragged in a breath he flipped them over as Sam was distracted.  
Gabriel`s lips were swollen and his wings feathers were ruffled. Gabriel only wearing his underwear wasn’t fair. He was still wearing everything from the mission and much of it was ether shredded or covered in blood. “You need help with that?” Gabriel smirked. He snapped and Sam was only in his underwear. Sam hissed as the air hit his skin. He pulled Gabriel down to a kiss and caught his lip between his teeth. 

He grabbed Gabriel`s ass and growled. “Do you need some help with that too?” Gabriel`s hands were roaming over his underwear. “No I don’t” He said dragging Gabriel`s underwear of. This showed of Gabriel’s impressive erection. He dragged his nails down Gabriel`s ass. The next second all of Gabriel`s wings filled the room. [You know what. I can`t Write this. screw it] They slowly fell asleep curled up together.


	10. the morning after

“Is this going to be a thing? Because this looks like it’s going to be a thing”

Sam groaned and threw a pillow at Cam`s face. “Shut up, I’m trying to sleep” Gabriel joined in throwing pillows at her. He made pillows out of thin air and chucked them at her. “I just wondered if I had to wake you up like this every day”

She snapped her fingers and a duvet landed on top of them. “You guys were showing to much inner thigh for my tastes” He was covered by Gabriel’s wings but that was the only layer between him and Cam. The duvet was laying on the floor. Cam created a can of bleach and downed it. She snapped her fingers and it was gone again.

“I may need a bit of help with my wings” Her wings were still put away. The two lower pairs were still not fixed and it had to be painful.

“After that we have to talk to a friend of yours. Odin. It looks like he hasn’t told anyone about your true identity” They met Odin at the Elysian hotel where he died. He was one of the victims of Lucifer’s wrath. He knew the Gabriel wasn’t Loki. That would be dangerous if everyone knew that Gabriel wasn’t who he said. 

“Is he alive? We last saw him getting killed by Lucifer” he sat up, making sure the duvet covered him up. He looked over to Gabriel who sighed and snapped his fingers. He was now dressed. He was in a skin tight shirt and trousers.

“He is a higher level god. He jumped back alive around two years ago” Gabriel growled irritated. “I just hope he don’t remember what happened. We need him to help us stop the prophecy” He remembered it from the mythos. Odin gets eaten by Fenris at ragnarok. It was one of the core parts of the prophecy. 

“Then we have to talk to Ty” This made anger flare over Gabriel’s face. “No way. We aren’t talking to him” Sam looked over at him. “Why, who is Ty?” He hadn’t heard of him before. Norse mythology wasn’t his best subject. “Ty the god of war. The guy helped the gods imprison Fenris. And we are not talking to the god of war. He is dangerous, so NO way” 

“Fine, my plan was for us three to visit Odin and then Ty. But if you want to act like a petulant me and Sam can visit Ty by our self” Gabe didn’t like the sound of that. “No way im letting you guys alone in a room with some god. Last time that happened you two knuckleheads got caught by a blood spell” He stood up throwing his hands in the air. He was dressed the second he left the bed.

“Gabriel I’ve been playing a demigod for fifteen years. I`m better at this act than you are. So I`m visiting Ty we need that information. Just because you don’t want to talk to Ty we can`t just let the world end” She looked at Gabriel like she wanted to shoot him.

“Wait why aren’t dean and Cas going?” Wouldn’t it be simpler to take everyone if the mission went south.

“We are acting like we aren’t angels. Dean is the righteous man and Castiel is a well-known angel. If we walk in like that we might as well yell out LOOK ARCHANGELS. Now Sam tell you boyfriend to act like a grownup and listen to reason”

She looked angrily at Sam like he should decide this.

“Let`s just talk to Odin first and find out what he knows” he didn’t want to take a side. When two people with cosmic powers fight you don’t want to get between them.

“Fine. Let`s just get those wings set and then we visit Odin” Cam smiled and started to walk out the door. She froze before she disappeared out of their line of sight. She turned and smiled at Gabriel.

“And Gabriel now I remember, after we get back we are going to watch the Tor movies. You have a lot of things to catch up on” Sam couldn’t help the snickering laughter under his breath. He and Dean had seen all the marvel movies and he would love to see Gabriel’s reaction to the character of Loki.

“What was that about?” Gabriel had a perplexed look at his face. That happens to you if you stay dead for a few years. 

“just some movies. Let’s go and help Cam” Gabriel snapped again and changed his cloths away from the tight ones back to his normal jeans and flannel. The snap also added earbuds. “Thought you didn’t want to bleed from your ears again” he patted his back and led   
him to the kitchen.


	11. Draugadróttinn, you call yourself what? I like Allfader better

“Let’s fix these bad boys” Dean was rubbing his hands together and smiling like an idiot. “Dean you didn’t do anything last time” This didn’t stop Dean from grinning.

“I held her wings and I did it grate” Gabriel and Cas was sitting down waiting for them to stop discussing. 

“Let’s just stop discussing stupid things and get this over with” Cam was sitting on the table staring at them “We have stuff to do today and this is just putting it off” she was impatient and hoped that this wouldn’t take too long. 

“Fine” Gabriel and Cas rose from their respective chairs walking over to the table. Cam lied down on the table and spread out the two hurt pairs of wings. These pairs were smaller and simpler to hold still. After an hour of setting bones and screaming.

“Ok I feel like shit. Lift of in an hour. Be armed” She left to change. Gabriel went after her to fetch some stuff. Dean walked up to him “Where are we going” Dean wasn’t going to like this. 

“We aren’t going anywhere. Me, Cam and Gabriel are going to talk to Odin about ragnarok” Dean looked angry “And why aren’t me and Cas going?” He started to look angry. 

“Because Cam says that you and Cas will make it impossible for Cam and Gabe to pretend to be gods” It looked like Dean didn’t like that answer.

“Do you want to get yourself killed. Walking into a place full of gods. Even if you don’t get noticed by the gods and killed why should you trust them” Dean was so angry his face slowly turned red. 

“Why would they lie. They will die at ragnarok too. We have to stop this” Now he was angry. How could Dean act like that. This is what they do. Save the world.

“You don’t get a say in this. I have to change anyway” He walked out of the room and headed to his room.

His room was a bit messier than Deans room. It was filled with books, papers covering his desk, a duffel bag lying on the floor and a pistol on his nightstand. He was looking for his bracelet that mysteriously disappeared from his wrist. He threw papers in the air looking over the desk and looking through the bedding. He still couldn’t find it. “Oh” It must have disappeared with his other clothing last night. He had to talk to him to get the thing back. He just hoped Gabriel hadn’t dropped his cloths into a volcano or something.

He knocked at Gabriel door and waited. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He could hear something from the inside and his hunter instincts told him it wasn’t Echo or Ulv. He opened the door slowly. Gabriel was standing by the mirror shirtless. Is back was covered in symbols and runes. They were etched into his skin. They reached from his hips to his neck.

He was holding a long knife cutting into his forearm. Blood and grace was dripping from the wound down his arm. His trousers were stained with blood. The symbols were so deep they would become scars later. 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel turned and dropped the knife. “Hi, Sam” he looked like he was in pain. “What are you doing” Was he doing a spell? Why didn’t he tell them?

“I`m getting ready to meet Ty and Odin`s follower. You know you got ‘a look the part. You couldn’t play a FBI agent without the suit”

“And looking the part involves attacking your skin with a knife” Gabriel dragged his shirt over his head. There had to be a spell on it because the blood didn’t stain.

“This is a spell to hide my grace from the goods. A blood spell is the most effective way to hide it. Cam`s lucky, since she is part trickster god and that is enough to hide her grace so she doesn’t have to do this. She is presumed to be a demigod. She just doesn’t have to use any of her angel powers and she will be fine. Me on the other hand, my grace is a part of my godly status its part of Loki” the knife disappeared from the floor. A dagger at his side and a blood red cape with a golden with a horn on it pin holding it together appeared. 

“Let’s go” he grabbed Sam`s hand and tried to drag him out. He wasn’t using his angel powers and he couldn’t move him.

“Wait, I came here for a reason” Gabriel let go of his hand.

“Oh, I just thought you wanted to say hi”

“No I need my bracelet back. It disappeared yesterday” 

Gabriel made a sound and snapped his fingers “fine, can we go now. The end of the world isn’t stopping itself” he dragged him out of the room this time using his archangel strength.

They met Cam in the hallway. She was dressed in the same leather armour she must have fixed it or made a new one after the acid encounter. She had her wolf dagger strapped to her leg the light reflecting of the white wood. She had a silver wolf pin in place of Gabriel’s gold. Her cape was dark green and beside her stood Echo and Ulv. Ulv was in full silver armour complimenting his grey fur. Echo has a bronze medallion around her neck.

“Are we taking the pets?” Wouldn’t it be dangerous to take them with?

“Yes, they are going with. If everything goes south we`ll need them” She petted Ulv on the head. 

“I’ll take ulv and Echo. Gabriel you take Sam and we meet up in Åsgard” Echo teleported to Cams shoulder and she torched Ulv head. They were gone. 

The next second they were standing outside a big palace. It was made of gold and marble. Two ravens were circling the highest tower. The moment they noticed them they swooped into a window and disappeared. Hugin and Munin Odins ravens. Gabriel took his hand and walked over to Cam. 

“Let`s go in” Cam took the hood of her cape over her head hiding her face. Her eyes glowed green as she did it and a darkness hid her face beside the glowing eyes. Gabriel did the same his eyes glowing gold.

“Ehh, why don’t I get a cape?” Compared to them he looked worryingly normal.

“Because we are presenting you as a human and humans eyes don’t glow” Cam said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like she was a person telling you water was wet.

“What`s the reason for the capes?” The ravens had already seen their faces so what’s the point.

“It’s a custom mostly but if it goes south we don’t want anyone else to recognise us” she patted on Ulv`s head and he went invisible. “Simpler to hide” She shrugged.

They walked in trough the big doors. They were made of black and white wood. They opened the moment they neared them. They walked through them and got to a big courtyard. Horses were roaming freely. They were bigger than normal horses. They were in all thinkable colours and plural of them had more than four legs. Chariots were standing to the sides. Weapons were lining the walls and people were swarming around the place dressed in dresses of expensive materials and in full armour. People were carrying swords, battle-axes and spears. People didn’t batter an eye at them walking through the crowd.

They walked into the place and inn a backdoor. Up a few stairs before they were in a corridor with three doors. The biggest door was gold plated and Gabriel walked up to it and knocked. There was no answer. A second later the door was opened by a person dressed in nice fabric but a lack of precious metals told him she was a person of lower class.

“Welcome to the residence of Draugadróttinn, (Lord of the undead)

Bróðir Vilis, (Vili's Brother) 

Bági ulfs (Enemy of the Wolf)” He could hear a growl at this. Presumably from Ulv. 

“Alföðr (Allfather, Father of All ) 

Foldardróttinn (Lord of the Earth)

Do you have an invitation”?

“Yes sure” Gabriel pushed her away. 

She bowed to them and moved away from the door. The room was bigger than the map room in the bunker it had an enormous bed, bookshelf’s lining the walls. A big desk with a peacock quill dipped in a red substance probably blood knowing the goods. Odin was sitting on a throne like chair at a big table with carved ravens’ heads at its legs. The real ravens were perched on Odin’s shoulders. 

He didn’t look anything like the Odin they meet at the hotel. This had only one eye. The other were just a bloody socket. He had white hair to his hips and a beard threaded with gold and silver pearls.

He was dressed in furs and armour. He was armed with a sword as long as Sam`s arm.

“Hello Odin, may you send thrall out” Gabriel’s voice was deeper than normal. 

“Fine” Odin waved his hand and the female walked out.

“Gabriel what do you want? I`m in the midst of a war and don’t have time to think about the other religions now” 

Gabriel took of his hood and his eyes stopped to glow. After a second of hesitation Cam did the same. 

“We are here to talk about the same thing. We have slayed the Miðgarðsormr (Midgardsormen) we are trying to stop this to” Odin looked up at them.

“Why do angels bother. You will live, we will perish. What is in it for you?”

“You are family. My family away from home” Gabriel had a sly tongue trying to lie to the all-knowing god.

“No that is a lie. As I asked what is in it for you?” He answered without facing Gabriel.

“I care ok; we all win if we can keep the humans alive” 

“What do you want to know?” it looked like Odin didn’t want to bother.

“We killed the snake now the plan is to stop Fenris. I thought you would like to not get eaten” Cam answered this time. She was smiling like Ulv. 

“And who do we have here? Gabriel you have a kid. If I didn’t know him I would have thought, you to be a demigod” He smiled.

“For the rest of the I`m one” She petted Echo who looked at the ravens like they were the next meal. 

“So Fenris, our plan is to lock him away again and strengthen his bonds. For that we need to know who is trying to loosen him and where Ty is located” She brandished a smile trying to convince Odin.

“ Fine Ty is located here” the quill flew into his hand and he wrote something down on a piece of parchment “And the jotner we are fighting are Surt and Rungne” Gabriel cursed under his breath.

“Thank you Alföðr. We will always be grateful” she bowed at Odin and Gabriel shortly followed. Odin hadn’t even spoken to him. He bowed anyway.


	12. Hi Ty can you give me a hand (Slap)

They slowly walked out of the palace. Gabe and Cam had drawn their hoods up again. Cam was studying the parchment. It was a map drawn in the red liquid. 

“So why are we looking for Ty? We know who are conspiring with Fenris why do we need to talk to a war god?” He asked out in the air.

If working with gods were so dangerous why would they go out of their way to find a god that loved fighting.

“Because Ty is one of the few people who know where Fenris is located” Cam stretched her arms. Echo jumped of her shoulders. 

“So where is he, if you dragged me here we might as well visit him now” Gabriel’s tone was darker than normal. 

It was clear that he didn’t want to this. He made a hand gesture and Echo disappeared. He didn’t make a comment and just sped up his cloak moving behind him. Cam followed to. They were moving at an inhuman pace and he had to run to keep up.

“Hey wait, one of us is human” he yelled out. They didn’t slow down. He could hear a snicker from the red cloak. 

“Wait why aren’t we just teleporting out of here?” they had been walking through halls and up and down stairs for about ten minute.

“You can`t teleport in here. Odin made it so. It’s harder to invade a place you can`t teleport into” He shrugged not turning to Sam. “They had a problem with big monsters teleporting beyond the wall and wreaking the place” 

Cam Turned to him and conjured up a scene in green and black mist.

A big dragon was standing in the courtyard breathing fire. This wasn’t the type of dragon he and Dean had faced. Dead horses and people were littering the courtyard. You could still see thralls running around and screaming. They were clearly thralls because they didn’t bear arms and weren’t using magic. Lights were flashing and people in flying around in chariots drawn by different animals. They were gods and they were throwing all they had at the thing.

The dragon turned around and its tale swiped around and hit one of the towers. The tower fell over hitting the roof of something that looked like the stables. You could hear screams from the inside. 

Suddenly a big block of stone appeared over the monster`s head making its head fall to the ground making even the vision shake. One of the chariots landed beside the thing. A one handed man drew a ridiculously big battle-axe out of no were and decapitated the dragon.

The picture changed to a big octopus. “The kraken” cam commented.

The thing was climbing a tower. Cam waved her hand over it and it disappeared. “Now that the history lesson is over we have to go” She turned and walked to catch up with Gabriel. He must have waited for a while and then just run out of patience.

He jogged back to get to them. The gates were closed. The doors were so big he doubted any human could open it. Gabe waved his hand and the door blew opened like someone opened the universes biggest window. 

He walked out. They stopped right outside the doors and teleported away.

They were standing in a clearing. They removed their hoods. “So where is he?” Gabriel snapped the parchment out of her hand. Gabriel glanced over it and gave it back. “So typical of Ty to live on a deserted island outside of Scandinavia” he shook his head. “can I get a cape?” Cam shook her head, Gabriel snapped. A Dark blue cloak appeared the pin looked like silver books and a quill. “Really?” 

“Hey don’t look at me you asked”

“Just wear it.” Cam walked over and dragged the hood over his face. His vision darkened around the edges. 

When he started to look around he noticed Ulv and Echo. Ulv were glowing with Cam`s green magic and Echo had an aura of grace.

Cam smiled “Hiding your identity isn’t the only thing it’s good for. It shows what’s hidden” She drew her hood up. Her face didn’t disappear it just took on the same glow as Ulv`s. Gabriel did the same and his face glowed like grace.

“Can we go now? We have to get this over before your brother gets a heart attack” She disappeared. Gabriel huffed angrily but waked over to him and put his hand on Sam`s shoulder. It looked like it had become 

Gabriel’s job to fly him around.

They reappeared on a small island in the middle of the ocean. The wind hit his face the moment they stepped out on the stone that composed most of the island. A little house stood in the middle of the island and tall white waves hit the shore. The house looked like it was about to fall down. Like duct tape and magic was the only thing holding it together. The once white paint was flaking of showing the planks beneath. On the roof stood the skull of what looked like the dragon Cam showed him. The horns were curled the same way still stained with dried blood. 

When he looked towards the horizons the only thing he could see were water. A few seagulls were trying to stay in the air but the strong winds were throwing them off their course. Outside were no place to stay in this weather. He saw Ulv and Echo shivering. Cam turned to the pets and waved her hand "go home" teh pets disappeared. 

He looked at the house and tried to sound optimistic “Time to go and visit a war god” He walked over to the door. The door was so small that if he wanted to walk inn he would have to bend down. He looked back and saw Gabriel and Cam standing behind him. He turned back to the door and knocked on it. He could hear someone grumbling behind the door.

A Man a bit taller than Gabriel opened the door. He had a big black beard reaching down to his hip. The beard was looked like it could do with some conditioner and a pair of scissors, it was matted and uneven. His hair had grey streaks in it. The man was covered in a big fur coat made out of what looked like a bear skin. His boots were made out of seal hide and he missed his right hand. His jacket was sown shut right under the elbow. A battel axe hung by his side.

A voice sounded behind him “Hi Ty can you give me a hand” 

(Slap) he turned around to see Gabriel rubbing his face and Cam looking furious.

“Our greatest apology Ty” Cam kneeled and looked down. He shortly followed. That left only Gabriel standing. He took of his hood and smiled. Ty looked at him for a few seconds before fulling him into a bone crushing hug. “Loki, good to see you. How long has it been a century two? Still doing the trickster thing?” He didn’t let go of Gabriel shaking him. His voice was deep even deeper than Castiel`s 

He and Cam rose hoping they wouldn’t get decapitated. Gabriel eventually squirmed out of Ty`s hands. He invited Gabriel in and they followed silently not wanting to make a scene. The house looked bigger on the inside. It had the look of old Nordic longhouse. There was no floor just grass and a campfire in the middle. 

There was wood status of animals all over the one long room the house was made up of. His bed had a wooden frame and was filled with different furs. Over the fire a whole boor stood roasting slowly turning. He sat them down by the table and poured a weird looking drink into big drinking horns. He saw Gabriel pulling out a horn from his cloak and filled that instead of the horn he had given to him. Both Ty and Gabriel downed the drink in one shot. He looked at the horn given to him. It smelled of.

(Don’t drink it) it was Cams voice in his head

(Why is it poisoned) He wouldn’t would he?

(No but it’s the Norse gods type of Mead. A drink of the gods. One drop of that thing is going to get you drunker than you have ever been. There is a reason Gabriel likes drinks intended for gods. It works on him) she smiled and waved her hand over their drinks as Ty looked away making the mead disappear. They were still wearing their capes so Ty wouldn’t notice. 

“So why are you here” Ty filled the drinking horns again.

Gabriel scratched the back of his head “We need the location of Fenris so we can stop him from breaking free” He emptied his horn, his shoulders sagged

“No way Loki, you can’t do that. The wolf can’t be stopped so just lean back, take a drink and watch the end of the world” He slapped Gabriel`s back and drank another full horn. His face started to redden.

“We just need his location. Ty we want to stop it and we may be able to do it” Gabriel didn’t look so bothered by the Mead as Ty. He pushed another drink at Ty. Now Sam noticed what he was doing. He was making Ty drunk making him tell him where Fenris were located.

After three more drinks Ty`s head was bobbing up and down.

“So Ty where is it” 

“I can`t tell you. I shouldn’t”

Gabriel leaned closer. “But you want to tell me” He smiled like a cat that just ate the canary.

“He is hidden under the hill where the warrior lies, the place of fallen is where the beast is locked. where the king won against all odds. The beast stays. Because the fallen holds it back until the world ends” 

His head fell to the table and he was gone in his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love it? Do you hate it? Tell me I’d love to look through your hate mail


	13. let’s meet the bad guys

“Saaaaaaaaaaaaaam” the voice rang through the bunker.Dean must have understood the help thing 

.

It had been a five days since they talked to Ty. They still had no idea where the hill the warriors lies were. Gabriel meant that the fallen holding it back had to mean that the chains had to be forged by souls of warriors. Before they found where the hill was they couldn’t do anything. Cam had sat down reading up on the big Norse battlefields. She looked for a place of grate loss and a hill big enough. She had vowed to not get up before she found the place.

He ran into the kitchen. Dean and Gabriel were standing staring at each other. Something were cooking at the stove. Dean pointed at Gabe.

“Get this gremblin out of my kitchen” He gestured at the stove.

“You are throwing the only one that can cook out of the room” Gabriel growled back. Sam smiled at this. This was so domestic so normal.

“Why would a person that can snap things up know how to cook” Dean said this poking Gabriel.

Gabriel pushed Dean away with a bit more force than needed. “I like cooking it`s fun” A pan hovered over Deans head. The pan tipped over and poured sauce over Deans head. “Gabriel” Dean growled. Gabriel disappeared and reappeared behind Sam putting his hand on his shoulder “Sorry me and Moose here have to go. You can ask Cas to help you with that” He smirked. Deans face was really read and sauce was dripping onto the floor the moment they disappeared. They reappeared in Gabriel’s room.

Sam had started sleeping there and much of his stuff had been moved over inn here.

“Did you have to do that” He tried to look angry but it didn’t work. Gabriel moved closer and snaked his hands around his waist. “Yes Samshine, I had to” He dragged Sam down into a kiss. He dragged his hands through Sam`s long hair. He bit down at Sam`s lower lip. Sam lifted Gabriel of the ground. Gabriel wrapped his legs around his waist. He moved over pushing Gabriel to the wall.

Sam dragged his hands through Gabriel`s hair pulling at it. Sam started buttoning down Gabriel’s shirt.

“Hey big boy, slow down a bit”

A voice rang through the bunker "Help" That was the moment they heard an explosion. The whole bunker shock. They got showered in plaster.

Sam let Gabriel down and they rushed out of the door. Cam came rushing down the corridor from the library. She was dressed in a joker shirt with the why so serious catchphrase and pyjamas bottoms. She had her knife and her pets were behind him.

"There are two giants in the amp room" She breathed out. 

Jogging from the other side of the bunker came Dean and Cas.

Dean took one look at Gabriel`s open shirt and looked between Sam and Gabe. He had drawn a gun. It wasn’t his normal gun and the ring was missing so he had to have figured it out. Dean was normally wearing the ring but he had never seen him use it.

“I thought that was one of you to” Dean said and pointed between Cam and Gabe. “No, normally my research involves less explosions” They heard a sound from the map room. Another explosion shock the bunker this time throwing them of their feet. They scrambled to their feet and ran into the map room. Two men double the height of Sam were standing in the room. The moment they entered the man with blood red hair and a fiery sword cutting the map table in two. The middle of the table melted as the sword made contact.

The other man`s face, armour and shield was made out of solid stone. His hair was grey as his skin and he was carrying a longsword bigger than Cam. Their eyes were glowing icy blue.

Gabriel were making a sound like a kicked dog “Surt, Rungne jeg har savnet dere. Hvorfor er dere her? (Surt, Rugne i`v missed you guys. Why are you guys here?)

The stone man answered. “Loke, det er sagt at du skal følge oss ved ragnarok. Men vi har fått nyheter om dere besøke Ty. Det er sagt at noen av dine kompanjonger drepte midgardsormen. Vi kan ikke risikere deg skade vår plan. Derfor er vi her for å stoppe deg.

(Loki, it is prophesised that you will follow us at Ragnarok. But we have gotten news of you talking to Ty. It is said that some of your companions killed the MIdgardsormen. We can`t risk you hurting our plan. Therefor are we here to stop you)

Cam was translating what was said over the telepathy to Sam and Dean who was the only people in the rom who didn’t speak Norwegian.

Those names were the names that Odin told them. Cam`s mind gave him the word Jotne.

The stone man swung his sword at Gabriel`s head. Gabriel dodged the big blade. The blade nicked Gabriel`s trouser leg.

Sam materialised his sword. Deans gun changed to the Colt and Castiel drew his angelblade.

A voice his head said SAM YOU, DEAN AND CAS TAKES SURT. I AND GABRILE CAN TAKE RUNGNE.

Cam and Gabriel charged at the stone man Rungne. He turned and faced Surt. The giants armour was black as coal. Dean emptied the colt in the things chest. The bullet bounced of the armour. New bullets appeared in his hand. The monster walked over to Dean and threw him into a wall. Cas ran over to Dean to check on him. Dean was bleeding from his temple but looked fine otherwise.

The next second the guy turned to Sam and he dodged the bade. His cloths and hair got a bit scorched and it smelled of burned hair. His sword hit the armour and bounced of like the bullets. There had to be a kink in the armour somewhere. The thing covered him from neck to shoes. The only places that wasn’t covered was his neck, his thighs for mobility and under his arms. The Giant charged at him and he made his decision. He threw himself to the ground the moment before the giant reached him. He drove his blade into the monsters unprotected leg and slid away. The jotun screamed and went down now standing on the one unhurt knee. Sam took the chance and created a sword. He drove the sword into his neck to the hilt. The things shoulder sagged down and the body went limp.

He turned to find Gabe and Cam fighting the thing. All the chairs were laying smashed to pieces. Gabriel was distracting the thing as Cam was sneaking over. The giant kicked Gabriel down so hard there became a dent in the floor. The giant bent down and drove his sword through Gabriel’s chest and down into the floor. As he bent down Cam finished him of in the same way as Sam. Gabriel was coughing blood and bleeding grace. Sam ran over and tried to drag the sword away but he couldn’t move it. Cam ran over and pushed him away. Gabriel slipped in and out of consciousness. Cam dragged the sword out of Gabe`s chest. She disintegrated the thing as it left Gabriel’s body.

He looked over to notice that dean was on his way back to himself again and Cas was running over the room to check on Gabriel.

“Take him to his room. Me and Cas will meet you after we have cleaned up” Sam lifted him up as Cam walked over and got rid of the other sword.

He walked back to Gabriel’s room and placed him on the bed. He checked his pulls and his breathing both very weak but still there. Cam rushed into the room. She put her hand on Gabriel`s chest. “His grace is weak. He is even weaker than a seraph. He is going to hate this when he wakes” she patted Gabriel on the shoulder. He`ll make our life less like a living hell now.

“Now that those two are dead we will have some more time to find fenris. Those two are the main players in getting him out we might have bought us a few weeks” She patted Sam`s back and walked out of the room.

Sam sat down on the bed and dragged the cover over him and Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is it drinking bleach level bad or is it a survivable read. Tell me your hate mail can be a fun read


	14. Jeg hater gåter (I hate riddles)

Sam woke to a dark room. When he fell asleep the lights were on. Cam must have come back and turned them of.   
Gabriel was curled up beside him still in the shredded shirt. He slowly wiggled out of Gabriel`s hold. 

He tried to walk over to the dresser in the dark but slipped on something on the floor. He fell to the floor with a loud crash. “Sam” Shit he woke Gabe. 

He sighed “Yes, I stumbled over something. Just go back to sleep” He rose supporting himself on something that might be the dresser. It might as well be a magical artefact that could turn him into dust. He hoped it wasn’t the later. 

“What happened?”

“As I said I apparently can’t see in the dark” 

“Fine, I`ll help you” Gabriel snapped nothing happened. He snapped again. He made an irritated sound. Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Sam where are my powers” 

“Eh you got stabbed and cam said that your grace would be weaker than a seraph” He tried to navigate over to the door and after hitting stuff on the floor three times he reached the light switch.  
He turned the lights on. Gabriel looked very angry

“Can you say that again” He moved over to the dresser and dug through it. He found his cloths and threw Gabriel’s cloths at him.

“I won`t say it again before you have dressed I have to take a look at that wound” Gabriel made an irritated sound and dragged his shirt over his head. A long scar covered Gabriel`s chest. It looked like his chest was made of grey stone. You could also see the scar from where Gabriel had been stabbed by the archangel blade. “Sam” 

“The big stone guy stabbed you. You got knocked out. We killed the monsters and paced you here” He quickly dressed “Cam said the something happened to your grace when you got stabbed” He yelled the last stalking out of the room. He didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire between Cam and Gabe. He heard someone behind him. He could hear sapping behind him. Gabriel trying to use his powers.

“Sam get back here” Sam rushed into the living room. Cam, Cas and Dean was sitting watching Lord of the rings. Cam and Dean was trying to explain it to Cas. It wasn’t working very well. 

“Cam” Gabriel walked into the room pushing Sam out of the way. “Cam what happened to me” Cam sighed and paused the movie. 

“Shouldn’t you know that. You are the one playing a Norse god for a millennia or so” she rose and a book materialised in hand. “You should know about it. Rungne`s was the strongest of the Jotuns so he put a spell on his sword. If hit by the sword the opponent would lose all their powers. He stabbed his opponents and watched the die as all their power faded away. He stabbed you and now you are de powered”

She chucked the book at Gabriel. She sat down not watching if Gabriel caught it. He didn’t catch it in the air and it flew into his face knocking him of his feet. Cam snickered and pushed play. 

“Wait so I`m stuck like a human?” Gabriel picked himself up of the floor. She turned to face him. Dean turned to.

“Wait we are stuck with him complaining about being human forever?” 

“Oh no, at least not forever. I think you will be back in like a few weeks” She turned back to the movie. 

“Fine. Move over I like this part” Gabriel jumped into the sofa.

“Fine” he sat down too and leaned back. 

They spent the next weeks researching the riddle and watching movies. “Sit down Gabe we are watching all the marvel movies” Cam dragged Sam into the living room. A voice rang through the bunker “Cam how many are there? The last time I was alive there was three” He was munching on a carrot. They had found out that he couldn’t eat so much candy now and he hated it. “There are thirteen movies now and there comes out a new one this autumn” he sat down and iron man started playing.

“Hahahahaha, I love their idea of Thor”

“No way, they are so of. He doesn’t even look like me. Leather, leather was never my thing. And that helmet he looks so stupid. I was never blue. For the   
record I was never, and I have never been blue”

“Why is that guy’s head red”

“How could a guy with a bow get into a team of superheroes”

“Stupid mind control” 

“That green thing could never have taken me down” 

“That guy with the mask is bucky”

“Fury isn’t dead. He blinked”

“the guy with the wings are cool”

“GABRIEL”

“I like the green chick I dated one of those once. This one is less violent though”

“I like the racoon. Give him another gun. Or ten”

“I am not a genius but I think the science of the man Ant is of”

“Why are they fighting?” 

“I give up I’ll go and do some research” Cam walked out of the room shaking her head.

“How are you doing?” Gabriel was snuggled up to him. He lifted his shirt and showed Sam the scar. The stone was retreating and slowly disappearing. “Better” He snapped and a cake appeared in his hand. He picked up the fork and stack it into the cake. It didn’t move. The cake was plastic. 

“I can make it appear and but it isn’t the real thing. This tastes worse” he snapped again and the cake disappeared. Gabriel`s shoulder sagged down. 

“And I feel crap after doing it” Cam had gotten him a neckless that worked like his bracelet. It was a security measures. Cam had changed the curse so they could keep the weapons on them without having them disappear.

He curled up to him and fell asleep. Sam`s head fell backwards and the darkness consumed him.

He was shaken awake. “I have it. I fucking have it. Slaget av Rastarkalv fought in Frei by Håkon den gode Adalsteinsfostre and the Erick sons” 

“The what of the what. Fought by whom?” He had contemplated learning Norwegian because Cam and Gabriel talked in it when they didn’t want the others to know and all this names and things in Norse mythology.

“The battel of Rastarkalv fought by the son of the first king of whole of Norway. He won with nine ships against twenty so he won against all odds. They fought on this place and it made it a perfect to hide an evil monster” She dumped about ten books in his lap on top of Gabriel. He let out a yelp. Sam picked up one of the books it was written in Norwegian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to make this a series because i could   
> Do you love it, do you hate it send me Your hate mail and ill read through it.


	15. suit up

The reason I couldn’t find it was because I was looking for a burial hill. I couldn’t find any that fit so I moved on to other battles. I found the battel of Rastakalv to be interesting so I read up on it. That’s when it struck me. Sometimes people call mountains hills so I went looking for mountains in Frei and I wasn’t disappointed. Frei has a lot of them. Then I found out who fought the battle. That sealed it for me so I kept digging. I found out that the mountains where littered with caves. A perfect place to seal Fenris away. So I looked into their local myths and its said that you could hear a wolf howl in the night. The thing is there aren’t any wolfs in Frei”

“Should we go there? Gabe is weak” He didn’t want to Gabriel to go into battle with something like Fenris without his powers. 

“We don’t have time. We have wasted enough of it and the end of the world isn’t moving away. Now go and get your armour you two. Ill fetch Cas and Dean”

Cam bent down and picked up the books. She walked out of the room trying to balance a mountain of books. 

“I`ll help you into your armour Sam” Gabriel winked at him. Sam picked him up and carried him into their room.   
In there they found their capes and leather armour like Cam`s. The only thing that was different from Cam`s was that these had gloves and shoes. 

“Ohh,I would love to see you in a skin tight suit” Gabriel purred.

“As much as I would love for us to spend a lot of time undressing each other. We don’t have the time” he kissed the side of Gabriel`s mouth. 

He sat him down and walked over to the suits. He dragged of his shirt and trousers and touched the suit. The next second he was dressed in the suit. Cam must have put a spell on it that made dressing simpler. Gabriel did the same without the surprise that must have been on his face. Gabriel searched through hidden pockets that Sam hadn’t noticed before.   
Gabe dragged out throwing knifes from pockets on his arms. He found a gun hidden against his back and a sword hidden against his leg. There were more pockets that Gabe didn’t drag stuff out of. He put the things back in their pockets and moved over to get his cloak. His body moved like the suit wasn’t full of weapons. Gabriel hung the cape around his shoulders and threw the glows to him.

The gloves were fingerless gloves and the top of the gloves were metal plated. There was a button on the underside of the glove. Sam pushed it and a big shield shot out. On the inside there was another button and when he pushed it the shield folded together. “Cam thought of everything” Gabe patted Sam`s back. He fetched the cloak and pinned it on.

“Let’s go” Gabe fetched his own gloves and tied his shoes. They walked into the map room and met up with the others. 

The others were dressed in the same suits. Cas and Dean had gotten their own capes. Cas had a sky blue one with a black wing pin and Dean had a brown almost black with a white gun.

Cam had her knife and an emerald, silver and ebony gun in a leg holster. 

Dean had his gun and a machete. His ring was still on his hand. Cas had only his angel blade. 

“Are we ready?” They all nodded “Let`s go”


	16. The trials of the monster

They reappeared on a road in the middle of nowhere. Gabriel slapped him on the back. 

“Welcome to Frei population three thousand. Temperature ¬-20 degrees” 

“Where is it” Cam looked around.

“I have no idea its somewhere up there” Gabriel pointed at the small mountain right beside the small lake covered in ice. The snow covered everything. Sam was already shivering in the cold. 

“So we have to walk around on a snow covered to find a hidden cave to stop a monster” Cam dragged her hands through her hair. Cam snapped her fingers and their capes changed into something you would see in Game of thrones. They were covered in many furs and their suits were warmer. They were still in their assigned colours. The furs were in colours you could only find on extinct animals. 

“I hate walking” Cams shoulders sagged and Dean nodded “There are two of us” 

Cam stepped out in the snow. It was deeper than it looked Cam sunk down to her waist. “It`s deeper than you would think” Gabe snickered behind him. 

“Let’s just get this over” Sam dragged Cam and Dean after him both of them sighing.

They spent an hour walking around in the snow. Cam spent the whole time complaining. Why did they bring the teen? Oh that’s right she was the most powerful of them. There you have it one of the world’s deadliest weapons in the body of a teen. 

They had checked three caves already. All of them were just moist dark places of nothing more than poisonous fungi.  
They were covered in snow and freezing down to their bones. They walked over to another cave. This one bigger than the others. It was closed by a big boulder. That didn’t mean it was the right one you could find stones like this all over the place. “I swear to father if this isn’t it” Gabe turned to Cam and pushed her at the stone. She breathed out and walked over to it. She put her hand on the stone and closed her eyes. “It didn’t explode so this is it” The stone must be resistant to explosions to keep normal people and lower level deities out. 

“So what do we do now?” She turned and sat down leaning on the stone. 

“A lock by the gods. Let`s try the blood of the goods” Gabriel dragged out a knife and cut his palm open and placed it to the stone. The stone rolled away opening to tunnel lit by torches spitting blue flames. The torches were placed in shelves in the walls. The ground was paved with black stones and the tunnel was about high enough for someone like Gabe or Cam to walk upright.

“Get moving you sissies” Dean lowered his head and slowly started to walk in to the dark tunnel. He placed one hand on each wall so he wouldn’t stumble over a trip wire or something. Cas moved after Dean followed by Cam and Gabe. He followed and tried to lower his head to not hit the sealing. It didn’t help. He had to crouch down even more following the others. The sunlight helped lighten up the tunnel. Deeper down it looked like the only light was the torches. 

Sam was only a few meters down the tunnel when he felt the ground shake everyone turned around looking at the entrance. The big boulder rolled over the opening closing it and ridding the tunnel of all natural light.

“Fantastic” muttered Dean. Now they were locked in here. 

They walked for something that felt like an eternity when they saw the literal light of the tunnel. The light looked welcoming like the light from a fireplace after you came home from a cold day. 

When they got closer they noticed that the tunnel widened out, now big enough for Sam to stand upright. The tunnel was wide enough for him to stand beside Gabriel. Now that he had gotten closer he noticed that it wasn’t just one big light shining from the room behind. There were two balls of light. They were about the size of basketballs. They had two black dots like eyes. They jumped around and made a jingling sound like many small bells. They moved closer flying around their heads and then swooshing back down the corridor where they came from. 

After a few more steps Dean disappeared into what he presumed was a room. He was followed closely the others. Sam reached the doorway. The hall opened up to a ballroom sized room. You couldn’t see the ceiling. The floor looked like a grassy, mossy field. There were more lights flying over the field as the only lighting. The room was moist. Fog filled the room and the lights farther away was almost impossible to make out. He could feel water dripping from the ceiling. 

“I don’t like this. This gives me the creeps” Cam leaned on the wall for a second the next moment she was standing on the field. “Sp, sp, Spider” she pointed at the wall and everyone turned. 

Gabe smiled at her and turned to look at the wall.“Cam it’s just a spider how bad could it b..”

Gabe shrieked and jumped towards Cam. A spider the size of a dinner plate crawled down the wall. It had dark black lines forming a skull on its white body. When he looked up he saw a giant spider web covering the wall. Something that looked like human bones littered the web. Dean slowly backed away from the wall followed by Cas and him.

“Let’s just get out of here” Cam walked over the field. She walked for a few steps stumbling on things he couldn’t see. After a few more steps she gave up and started to follow the lights. They followed behind her. Cas looked like he was thinking deeply about something. She was about half way over the room when Cas cried out. “Cam stop” She had almost caught up with the sphere. 

“What?” She turned around to face them. 

“It’s a will o` the wisp” and in another language. “En lykteman” Fear covered Cam`s face. She started to sink into the ground to her knees. They started to run to her. By the time they reached her she was sunken to her waist. Gabe dragged a rope out of a hidden pocket and threw the end to her.

“What are these things?” Dean yelled at Cas.

“They are Will O` Wisps, ignis fatuus. They are a monster that lead wanderers out in swamps and lets them drown” Gabe was struggling with pulling Cam up and Sam ran over to help in. Even with their combined strength they struggled with dragging her out. With a pull with their last strength they pulled her out. She was covered up to her shoulders with black swamp water. She was shaking from the cold. Her cape was ripped.

“I should have known that. I`ve read about Lyktemen before” she shook herself to get the worst of the water gone. She snapped to clean herself up. Nothing happened. She looked at her hand and snapped again.

She turned to Cas and Gabe “Cas, can you use your powers?” Cas waved his hand and nothing happened. “Gabe?” He snapped. Nothing happened. “Fantastic, we can`t use our powers. There has to be a spell here that stops the use of magic” The lights were back to moving randomly around the room. 

“I have an idea” Cas walked over to them. “We close our eyes and walk over the swamp. The monster makes you sink when you follow them. We can`t follow what we can`t see”’

“fine, but if you get us killed I`ll haunt you forever” Cam shook again.

“You were the one that followed the things in the first place” Dean pointed out. 

“Shut it Dean” She gave him the finger closed her eyes and walked. Cas followed right behind. They placed their hands in front of them so they would know when they hit the other side. Sam just hoped that there weren’t any more giant spiders on the other. The others just looked at each other and sighed. They closed their eyes and took a step of faith. They could hear bells ringing around them. He could feel a warmth racing beside his face. He heard Cam in front of him crying out as she hit the wall. “I`m here” She said. He felt someone grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the other side. 

“Sammy, you can open your eyes now” It was Gabriel’s voice. He opened his eyes. He was standing on the other side of the room. “This room has to be a trial. Something to test the people that wants to see the monster” Gabriel sighed.

There was another tunnel fantastic. “Let’s go” Dean dragged Cas after him. A groan sounding like “Fine” came from Cam and Gabe.  
The tunnel had the same blue lights. This tunnel was even tighter than the other one. Everyone had to crawl on their knees to not hit their heads. It began to heat up. In winter cloths and a tunnel filed with torches. 

They reached the doorway of the next room. It looked too small to house a monster the size of a bus. How many trials were there?  
Dean stopped in his tracks. He breathed heavily and crawled into the room. When he got into the room he understood Deans reaction. The room was about the size of the living room of a small apartment. A big black dog was curled up beside the door on the other side. It was about the size of Ulv. A collar with big metal spikes connected to the wall by a black chain. Black fog was floating out of its mouth,

“Gabe is there any big dogs in Norse mythology” Gabriel was still crawling behind Cam. “No why are you asking?” The last word was said the moment he rose from the floor and looked around the room. 

“That’s a good reason. NO there aren’t. Looks like Ty borrowed something from our British friends. That is a black dog, A Svarthund. That thing isn’t fun when we don’t have our powers. We don’t even know if we are immortal” Luckily the thing was still sleeping. The room started to shake and the ceiling started to lower onto them slowly. The Black dog made a sound and opened one dark red eye and growled.

Cas drew his weapon. “You guys go on, I’ll stop it and follow”

“No way Cas” Dean caught Cas` wrist and turned him against him.

“We don’t have time” Cas pushed him away. 

Cas moved towards the thing and whistled. The dog turned its face towards him. The thing rose and turned its ugly face towards Cas. It could almost reach Cas but couldn’t so it jumped towards him. Sam grabbed Deans hand and dragged him towards the door. Cam and Gabe was also running towards it. The moment they reached the door the dog clawed Cas` arm as he stabbed it. The next moment many things happened at the same time. The ceiling stopped its way down right before it reached Cas` head, the beast fell to the floor and the door slammed right behind him.

“Cas” Dean called out. 

“Dean he`s fine. The roof stopped. He`ll be fine” He placed a hand on his shoulder. They were in the same fucking tunnel at least they could stand in this one. The tunnel wasn’t lit like the other ones. “We have to move” Cam said. She pushed past the others.

She dragged out a bottle glowing green. It was filled with a green liquid that lit up her face. “Greek fire, I`ll explain later” 

She smiled and started walking. They had to follow if they wanted to be able see anything. She jogged in front of them what she didn’t notice was the wall that was quickly approaching. When she noticed she turned and made her back crash into the wall. She fell to the floor her face white like a ghost. She lied there breathing heavily for a minute or so “Remind me to never run with Greek fire ever again”

“What have I missed because you look like you almost got killed” Dean peaked out behind him. 

“I almost killed all of us. If I broke this thing I would have blown up this place killing all of us and burned down this place. Possibly let out Fenris. Greek fire makes a big explosion and it never stops burning” she sighted and placed the bottle into another hidden pocket.

“What do we do now” She sighted still out of breath. 

“More blood?” 

“We can try” Gabe did the same thing as he did when he opened the boulder. No reaction. “I have an idea. Ty talked a lot about warriors. So maybe we need the blood of a warrior not a God so let’s try Deans blood instead. They wanted gods and warriors to work together. Maybe half-bloods and heroes were the end goal for this” Gabe walked over to Dean and dragged him over to the wall. He didn’t even warn him before he cut Deans hand placing it against the wall.

The wall cracked and started to crumble. Light was shining through the stones. Dean kicked the wall and it fell apart. He walked into the room and stopped blocking the door. “Move Dean” Cam pushed him out of the way. “Oh” she stuttered. They all walked into the room and he understood Cam`s reaction. The hall was double the size of the Will O Wisp hall. In the middle of the room a beast bigger than a bus was bolted down by transparent chains. It was so strapped down that it wouldn’t be able to move if it was awake. It had a muzzle made out of black metal like the Black dog’s collar. 

“Because the fallen holds it back until the world ends” Cam breathed out. 

“The chains are forged with souls of fallen heroes” Gabriel said. 

“So what do we do now?” What could they do? 

“If I’m right in my idea…” she smiled and snapped her fingers. “We`ll have our powers back” A ice cream appeared in her hand and her cloths were cleaned. “They took away our powers to test us now that we are here we get them back” 

She walked over to the beast dragging Gabe behind her. They started to talking in a long dead language as the outline of a box started to show. They were levitating around ten meters of the ground. Their eyes glowed so strong that looking right at them hurt his eyes. The walls started to materialise and they looked like they were made of glass but he knew that they weren’t. If anything weaker than an archangel tried to break it, it wouldn’t work. 

When the box was finished it looked like a glass tank with blood red edges both Cam and Gabe fell to the floor throwing up dust. They ran over and checked up on them. They were out cold. He picked up Gabe and Dean picked up Cam. “Now we go and find Cas” If Dean wasn’t holding Cam he would have dragged him after him. 

They found out that all the doors were open and they found Cas waiting beside a dead Black dog. He was hurt and bruised but still in better shape than Cam and Gabe. When they got out of the mountain a deep sound rumbled. Big boulders covered the entrance and judging by the sound the whole place collapsed. Cas only managed to get them to Kansas and they had to steal a car to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Love it, hate it.


	17. So what now?

“So what are we doing now?” They were sitting in the kitchen. It had been a three days since they saw the wolf. Ulv was curled up beside Sam and Echo was perched on Cas` shoulder. It looked like Echo had taken a liking to the angel.

“I`ll go back to school. They are going to start to get suspicious if I don’t meet up when they start up again. You guys can do whatever you want. Just pray if you need me” Cam smiled and lifted Echo of Cas` shoulder.

“Wait you are attending a school?” He didn’t know that. Not that there wasn’t a lot he didn’t know but he thought he would have picked up on something like that.

“Yes a school in Norway. I`ll leave a door in the bunker that will take you to my house. But please can you try to remember the time difference between Norway and America before you wake me up in the middle of the night” She smiled again and petted Ulv`s head. “You can keep Ulv he`ll help you and it’s hard to hide a wolf in a normal house when my friends just walk in” She walked out and the others followed. In the hall she snapped her fingers and a door appeared. With it two clocks appeared beside it. Over the first a sign said Kansas over the other one said Norway. The Kansas clock was designed as a tornado and the Norway clock was a snowflake.

“Here” she dragged a dagger out of a back pocket. It had a gold eagle head on its hilt. The rest of the hilt was silver. Where the blade met the hilt two sphinxes faced each other. The sheath was silver with designs painted gold you could see a two   
children and something that looked like a wolf. Then he remembered the story of Remulus and Romulus. On the blade a print of the letters SPQR and a face with hair made out of snakes. Medusa. “If you meet someone from Camp half-blood show them this. They are children of the gods and don’t trust outsiders. Be careful” She opened the door and disappeared inside. 

 

Sam woke to Ulv sleeping in his and Gabriel’s bed. The wolf had started to do that since Cam left. Sam always wanted a dog but he never imagined having a wolf living in the bunker. Gabriel wasn’t there. He was most likely cooking breakfast. For some reason the archangel had loved to cook after he got revived. He would most likely find only cakes if he went to the kitchen now.

He stretched and Ulv cracked open an eye. He scratched the big animals back. Ulv smiled back. Ulv always could express emotions better than normal animals. That was the thing Ulv wasn’t a normal animal. He was an immortal companion to the daughter of a God. He was bigger than a normal wolf and his fur has real silver lines knitted into the dark grey. His eyes shone in an unnatural jade colour showing his connection to pagan magic. 

“Hey boy, get off of me” The dog was laying on top of his legs making him unable to move. He smiled again and jumped off of him. The wolf disappeared out of the room. He sighed and moved to the dresser to change. 

He found Gabe in the kitchen. To his surprise the kitchen wasn’t full of candy and cakes. Gabe was standing there making burgers. “Are we trying something healthy today”

“I don’t think cam would agree with you calling this healthy” He handed him his plate with a burger and a big salad on it. Half the burger was vegetables. 

“I didn’t even know you knew how to make a salad” He smirked. Gabe threw a knife and fork at him. The only thing saving him was his hunter reflexes. 

“I have to eat healthier. I`m almost human, that means less cakes for me” He had lost most of his powers after he got stabbed and drained his reserves locking Fenris up. He had taken to it quite well, he got the normal complaining but not much more. He sat down in Sam`s lap.

“Get of I’m trying to eat” He didn’t push Gabe because he was balancing his own plate and glass. There was a red liquid in the glass “Gabe are you drinking wine at six in the morning” He took a sip of wine. “Looks like it”

“Have you found any cases?” Gabe had helped them finding cases for the last week.

“I have one” He smiled and handed Sam a glass to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi do you want another story. If so about what. A crossover, just a new story. I love Percy Jackson so that would be fun. As always leave your hate mail below.


	18. Maybe another story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I`ve written up a teaser of a possible supernatural Sherlock crossover.
> 
> Sherlocks eyes swiped over the two of them focusing on Gabriel first. He looked at him for a few milliseconds before he opened his mouth. “You two are a couple. He is American (Pointing at Sam) And you are to but you have spent a lot of time overseas. A solider for some kind. You have a teenage daughter. You work with bigger animals like wolfs for some reason that how you got your scars. Your boyfriend over there have and is committing credit card fraud and you know about it. And don’t care earlier association to crime. Both of you are armed and I can detect slight traces of PTSD. Your boyfriend is always looking around covering your backs so used to being attacked. You are just here for a longer visit but only carrying duffel bags so used to living out of a suit case. You are on the run from someone” He smirked.

here you have it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so do you guys want this?


End file.
